Possibly Perfect
by matsujen
Summary: NejiXTenten. It was the wrong place, the wrong time, the wrong reasons… and the right pair. Extra: Shears of Fear
1. Chapter 1: Meet the Bereaved

Possibly Perfect

NejiXTenten. It was the wrong place, the wrong time, the wrong reasons… and the right pair.

I don't own Naruto.

-------------

Chapter One: Meet the Bereaved

The drive from the front gate to the mansion took quite some time, to her amusement, and she was glad that she was picked up. She didn't like the idea of walking such a long distance, had she taken the train. The mansion itself was old yet charming, obviously well kept through the years by the number of servants that she saw. She was told to wait in that room until her name was called. The exquisite interiors were enough to keep her busy in appreciation.

The room was large, mostly empty except for the huge cream sofa where she was sitting, an antique center table, a low shelf of what seemed to be publications, and a grand piano. She picked up one of the frames arranged at the topmost level of the shelf- noticing the old man on the picture. She had always been intrigued by his weird eyes and after looking at every photo, she realized that it was a family trait.

"They will probably hate me for this…" She said as she picked up the next frame.

---------

Hinata sniffed as she sat down on the leather couch in chocolate brown. Neji was already seated when she entered the room. The family lawyer, Attorney Hatake Kakashi, was seated across him. Hanabi followed soon after and walked toward Hinata, sitting beside her. The sunlight peering from the large window illuminated the otherwise dark room. The maid brought in tea and left as soon as she was done serving the four.

"You can start now." Neji said, looking at the older man.

"Very well." The silver haired lawyer turned the first page of the neatly filed document in his hands. "Before I read a word from Hiashi-sama's last will and testament, I want to introduce someone to you all."

"Why don't you read that document first and then we can meet that someone?" Neji suggested, slightly annoyed although his voice didn't falter. "This is a family affair and I don't think it's appropriate for an unknown person to be present."

"I agree with Neji-niisan." Hanabi said curtly.

"You don't understand…" The lawyer shifted. "This is a family affair, I know. But this person is very much involved, even though she's not family… she will soon be... probably."

The three had a puzzled look on their faces. The Hyuuga clan was huge but each family had been separated- by business, by address, by circumstances. They maintained good relationships though. And every member of the clan was present during the wake. How was it possible that the inheritance would be an issue? All their relatives were reputable in their respective fields although the late Hiashi-sama ranked number one in the clan.

The finance mogul Hyuuga Hiashi headed the Hyuuga family of Shibuya for twenty five long years. His wife died many years ago, leaving him with two lovely daughters. The mansion was too big for just the three of them that he decided to adopt his twin brother's only son, Neji. And besides, he was exactly what he needed- a genius businessman, a dependable leader, a respected cousin, and a caring person- in strict order. He was indebted to his nephew.

"Alright, cut the suspense and bring her out." Neji finally said.

"How did you know that I'm referring to a female?"

"You said she."

"Did I?" He laughed a little, hoping to cut the tension. "Anyway, I'm just checking."

Neji rolled his eyes. The lawyer cleared his throat and that look returned to his face- something between serious and lazy. He glanced at the two girls and nodded after confirming that they agreed with their cousin's words.

"Tenten…" He called.

A girl wearing a green silk cheongsam, adorned with a silver dragon pattern by the slit that showed most part of her leg and thigh, walked in. Her brown hair was pulled up to two buns and bangs framed her face. She smiled faintly and lowered her head. The three Hyuugas stared at her and she stared back. She noted that the Hyuugas are not fond of colors and that they looked elegant but boring. The kind lawyer who picked her up motioned her to sit by his side.

---------

"This is crazy." Neji said in a monotone.

Tenten had been secretly glancing at the oddly attractive Hyuuga- oddly attractive because refined men never appealed to her before. Right at the first look, she could tell his elite upbringing. He wore that black suit with regal bearing. His long black hair was something she would normally refer to as gay but the word just didn't fit him. She loved spiky hairstyles for men but apparently, a low no nonsense ponytail was really oddly attractive.

"Even I think so." The lawyer said, shrugging. "But I'm here to do my job."

Neji stayed calm despite the turn of events. Violent reactions wouldn't bring his uncle back to life no matter how hard he wished for it to happen just so he can crush him and send him to the world beyond again. Hinata and Hanabi seemed to be in shock that they remained speechless. The previous chose to stay quiet, occasionally sniffling. The latter was more rebellious, giving deadly glares to the newcomer. Tenten thought they were taking it nicely.

"Where did you say you met Oji-sama?" He asked, talking to her for the first time.

"At the restaurant." Tenten answered.

"And he liked you."

"Yea, he was a generous tipper."

"Fifty percent of all the Hyuuga properties sure were generous tip."

"I'm sorry, Neji, but that was your uncle's last will and testament." Attorney Hatake mediated. "I hope you don't take this out on her. I know you know better."

Neji crossed his arms. His face remained straight though his eyes clearly showed that he was in deep thought. Tenten was starting to get restless. Hinata's solemn mourning was making her feel guilty. Hanabi's enmity was making her uncomfortable. And what could be going on in his head? She had been told that he was no brainless rich kid during their drive from Youthful China, the restaurant where she worked. She knew just how ridiculous the situation was. If only she wasn't in dire need.

"Fifty percent of the properties are enough if you know what to do with it. It's not that I'm complaining of the amount. I just think it's illogical to give away so much to a complete stranger."

"It's completely illogical." Hanabi repeated.

"I get your point… but actually, there's another thing here…" The lawyer said as he flipped to the next page of the document.

"Another thing?" Neji asked, finally starting to sound like a living person.

"Yes, a stipulation. I think I'll tell you when you're over the initial shock."

"Bring it on."

"Are you sure?"

Neji glared at him. He was getting impatient with the insanity infused document. His uncle was never a capricious man and although his body had weakened since a surgery to a herniated lumbar disc when he tried to practice some moves from the clan's age old traditional martial arts, the tests clearly confirmed that his brain was unaffected. He should have asked for a second opinion when he subscribed him to a men's magazine, complaining that he was already twenty three.

The old man, on his deathbed, told him that he was thankful that he decided to live with them- taking care of all the businesses and his cousins, giving him the chance to just enjoy his days without worrying about anything. He also told him that he wanted to repay him somehow. And then he remembered how his uncle kept on talking about this waitress from his favorite restaurant. He didn't pay much attention back then. The hell, his uncle's brain was damaged. The doctors made a mistake.

Tenten uttered a sound that caught everyone's attention. All eyes were suddenly on her.

"Oh it's nothing!" She grinned.

She just figured out where Hanabi learned that fearsome skill of glaring- but it wasn't really a nice topic to bring up at that point.

"Neji, loosen up… you don't want to scare Mrs. Hyuuga away, do you?"

"Mrs. Hyuuga…?" Neji and Tenten said in chorus. Their voice actually sounded good together.

"Both parties will only get their share of inheritance if the two of you marry within a week."

-------------

An AU attempt by yours truly, it would be great to hear from you.

I had to post this because it just won't leave me alone. It might take some time for me to update because I have stuff to do, including the other story I'm writing. So yea, fortnightly by the very least since I'm limited to a chapter per week.

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Enter, Tenten sama

Possibly Perfect

NejiXTenten. It was the wrong place, the wrong time, the wrong reasons… and the right pair.

I don't own Naruto.

-------------

Chapter Two: Enter, Tenten-sama

"What if I don't want to?" They looked at each other. "Stop imitating me!" There was a quick pause. "Damn it."

"Okay, okay… ladies first, Tenten…"

"I was never told about the marrying thing!"

"That was pretty obvious." He sighed. "Well, if you don't marry, the money goes to the list of charitable institutions here."

"How much?" Neji asked, back to his usual monotone.

"All of it."

"All of it?" He asked again, in his nearly human tone that time.

"All of it." The lawyer confirmed. "Or either party can give up and the entire inheritance goes to the remaining party."

Tenten clasped her hands together. She wanted the money. She needed the money. But to give up her virginity for money is like… wait, where did virginity come in?

"Does it say anything about kids? Or how long we have to stay married?" Her words came out so rushed that she didn't understand a thing she said.

"You're taking the wedding, I see. Anyway, that's a very good question."

Neji took his tea nonchalantly- his hands suddenly felt cold. Hinata and Hanabi waited for the lawyer's response in anticipation.

"Well… let me see…" He said as he flipped through the pages. "Oh, here it is… it says here that you won't get your share until you give him twin grandchildren."

"Is it possible to ignore the testament on grounds of being psychologically incapacitated?"

"That's a joke Neji."

"I'm going to kill you."

"Nothing is mentioned about those. Get married and right after the ceremony, we'll take care of the division of properties."

"That's a relief." Tenten sighed.

"It sure is." Hanabi said sarcastically.

Tenten avoided her stare. Something about the teenage girl irked her. If glares could kill she would have been rushed to the emergency room right when she stepped into that room.

"And Tenten will be staying here effective immediately."

"For what reason?" Hanabi asked, standing up in protest.

"Technically, she owns half of this house."

"She will own half of this house when she marries Neji-niisan which is yet to happen so I don't see the logic of her staying with us!"

"Hanabi…"

The younger Hyuuga sat back down, to Tenten's relief. For a moment she was really tensed at the sudden hostility. Even Hinata seemed to be appalled by her sister's words. To think that she was talking to the attorney, she didn't even mind the age difference. At least Neji was able to subdue her. The Hyuuga personalities, she learned, ranged from the good tipper, to the extremely quiet, to the suddenly violent, to the completely unreadable. She shivered.

"So will you marry me?"

"Wha… oh, wait…"

The abrupt question caught her off guard. Damn it, she thought. The lawyer burst into laughter. She saw Hinata smiling which was kind of eerie for some reason. She felt like she was spinning. And that was due to a guy, whom she met for the first time, asking for her hand in marriage- less the romance. I'm pathetic, she thought.

"You're red as a tomato." Hanabi commented.

"There goes the proposal!" Attorney Hatake said, composing himself. "Way to go Neji!"

"I can't possibly let my family live in poverty."

His words dragged her back to reality. It was, indeed, all about the inheritance. She mentally slapped herself. She didn't feel that way when her best friend Lee proposed to her. Sure, Lee was drunk that time and because drunkenness turns him into a vicious beast, the proposal came in the middle of trying to calm him down but that was still, in essence, a proposal. I'm totally pathetic, she thought.

"Tenten…?" He asked again, looking at her.

"I accept." She said smoothly.

She managed her first real smile when Neji replied with a polite nod that saved her from further daze. She was starting to like his stoic demeanor. Had it been any other guy and she could have evaporated from embarrassment. But he handled the situation well, even made everything seem normal- and she truly appreciated it.

"Great. Oh yes, I almost forgot… you have to share rooms."

"Let me see the damn thing." Neji demanded.

"Are you doubting me?" The lawyer handed him the file.

"I've had my doubts since you joked about the twins." He said flatly. "My nephew… and Tenten... will be staying… whichever room… as long as they're together…" He skimmed through the sentences. "Effective the day my last will is read."

He sighed as he tossed the document on the center table.

"We're all set then." The attorney said as he took the file and slid it back to his briefcase. "Send me the invitation. I need to see this."

---------

"YOU'RE WHAT?!"

"I'm getting married."

"We never saw him around here before." Lee said as he glanced at the guy outside the restaurant, his volume down by a few notches.

Neji offered to drive her, to Hanabi's dismay. She wanted to decline but he insisted. She would be having a hard time carrying her belongings alone, he said. If only he knew that her belongings would fit in one box. And that one box at her feet had been packed in a jiffy. Not a word was spoken between them all throughout the drive. It made her anxious. He was being civil about it, at least. But she always knew she was better off dealing with loud mouth thugs.

"I met him today." She answered, looking outside as well.

"AND YOU'RE MARRYING HIM?!"

She didn't mind Lee's outburst. More importantly, he was talking to someone on his phone. Her neck was hurting trying to see the better of his expressions that could give her a clue about the conversation that was making her nervous. He could be discussing the terms for my assassination, she thought. She was just trying to take half of their fortune, nothing much. He noticed her looking at his direction and he acknowledged her with a faint smile. She raised her hand halfway when she recognized his gesture.

"Relax, Lee. I have my reasons."

"HOW CAN I RELAX AT SUCH A RASH DECISION?!"

"Lee! What is this nonsense?! How can you not recognize such a youthful feeling?"

"But Gai-sama…"

She sighed. By that time, Neji had entered the restaurant and was heading toward their direction. She gazed at him as he approached. Why is it that everything outside his outline seemed blurred? Really, that black suit looked unbelievably…

"Hot!"

She turned to look at Lee, her mouth slightly open at his comment.

"Don't worry about it! I called the technician and he will be here later!" Gai announced.

She blinked, looking at the two alternately. Of course, the air conditioner wasn't working properly. She was the one who reported it the previous night. She was the one who complained that it was hot and uncomfortable moving around serving guests in her silk dress with the air conditioner down. She wanted to whack her head.

Youthful China was a high end restaurant. Green wallpapers and lotuses mostly made up the ambiance of the place. A pseudo bar at one corner served as the counter, the entrance to the kitchen, and the hang out of employees during off peak hours as such since they only open for lunch and dinner. A part of the upper floor of the restaurant was converted into a dormitory. And she stayed in one of those dormitories with Lee. Basically, the restaurant had been her home.

"Neji, this is Lee, the co-worker I told you about."

"Pleased to meet you." He said, slightly bowing in greeting.

"Same here, Neji-kun!" Lee saluted in habit.

"This is Gai-san, the owner and chief cook of this place."

"How are you doing?" He said in the same respectful manner.

"I'm fine, my youthful future son-in-law!" Gai responded with matching elaborate hand movements.

"This is your father?"

"Hell no!"

"You sounded disgusted."

"He's not my father period."

"Lee and Tenten are like my children. And you are a welcome addition to the Youthful China family!" He exclaimed, squeezing Neji to a tight hug.

"Thank you." Neji said, his eyebrows furrowed as he threw a glance at her as if demanding an explanation.

"Gai-san…" She tried to suppress her laughter. "Neji, well, this is the ceremonial hug."

"Ceremonial hug of youthfulness!" Lee corrected.

"Nice. Now if you could please get your hands off me."

"Of course! How could you taste our delectable dishes with us like that?" Gai said as he took out a platter of dimsum. "This one's on the house and it's called Youthful China's Dimsum of Youth!" His laughter echoed in the empty dining hall.

"Dimsum sampler." She whispered.

"I've had lunch before meeting with Attorney Hatake."

"Try one and get this whole thing over and done with." She said, knowing just how persistent her boss was.

He sighed but took the chopsticks nonetheless, choosing the smallest piece from the platter. A few chews later and she watched him as he choked on the piece of meat. She thought that he was joking until he grasped his chest, wrinkling the immaculate suit.

"Neji! What's going on?!" She ran her palm through his back in panic.

"Youthful China's Dimsum of Youth- Burning Edition!" Gai's laughter continued to echo.

"Wa-wa-wa-WATER!!"

---------

"I'm sorry." She said, glancing at him.

He remained focused at the wheel. Who would have guessed that the unemotional Hyuuga Neji disliked anything and everything spicy. He finished three servings of sweet soup before he was stabilized. She laughed a little. She didn't think she would be able to look back at that incident without laughing.

"You can at least stop laughing to make it more believable."

"I'm really sorry… I didn't know you were sensitive to spicy foods."

"..."

"Anyway, thanks for driving me." She wanted to say that she found his reaction cute but she wasn't sure if he would appreciate such a remark.

The car came to a stop. Neji quickly got out and he opened the door for her. She smiled in response and they walked toward the front door which opened to what she thought as the entire staff of the mansion waiting in line.

"Welcome, Tenten-sama!"

"H… Hi…" She stuttered, her eyes swiftly moving from one staff to another.

All of them smiled then bowed before her. I could get used this, she thought.

-------------

I hope you enjoyed this chapter XD

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, added the story to their faves, and put the story on alert.


	3. Chapter 3: The Bed Scenes

Possibly Perfect

NejiXTenten. It was the wrong place, the wrong time, the wrong reasons… and the right pair.

I don't own Naruto.

-------------

Chapter Three: The Bed Scenes

"Open the door."

"Oh, sorry." She snapped back.

They were in front of a door, possibly his room. Neji was carrying her box and although it wasn't a huge or heavy box, it still occupied both his hands. The artworks on the walls of the long and dark corridor intrigued her. She wasn't aesthetically inclined although she was quite keen with expensive things. And everything about her new home was expensive. She had never seen that much painting since her visit to the museum when she was in middle school.

"It's locked."

"The keys are in my pocket."

She slid her hand into his pocket, pausing when she realized what she was doing. She gulped. Her hand moved slowly- out of caution was what she wanted to believe. Caution for what was a question she wanted to avoid asking.

"Hurry up!"

"I am in a hurry!" She said, raising her voice for impact.

He turned quiet, allowing her to have her way. She secretly snickered. The technique always worked for her. At that proximity, she realized that he was taller than her by a good number of inches. She wasn't short at all. She was actually one of the taller girls from her class when she was still studying. In fact, Lee was about the same height as her. But she would probably be standing on tip toes when they _kiss_. She bit her lip, slightly shocked at the thought.

"Could it be in the other pocket?"

"Negative. Hurry up and stop feinting anger."

"Feinting anger?"

"Moment of perverseness."

"How dare you!" Her face was bright red.

She pulled out the key ring and immediately went for the door, cursing her imagination for working overtime. She was notorious for falling with the simplest reasons but falling for someone because he choked from an extremely spicy dimsum was by far, too stupid.

The door opened to impressive luxury. It was spacious- too spacious. She was sharing a cramped dormitory with Lee and neither one of them was particularly sensitive to dirt or chaotic belongings. The room before her wasn't just clean. It was obsessive-compulsive clean.

There was a platform in the middle of the room, extending all the way back to the wide glass windows covered with gauzy clouds of cream curtains. A large white bed was on it and it looked absolutely comfortable compared to her top bunk bed. The walls were of stone and wood, in their varied natural shades. The floor was also of wood- only in a darker shade, carpeted at some areas, particularly by the platform. There were olden lamps on the tables at either side of the bed and the rest of the furniture cohered despite ranging from simple to elaborate- just as the new cohered with the old, as she noticed the plasma television mounted on the wall across the bed and the notebook computer on the study desk. There were two doors, one of which she was guessing as the bathroom.

"Do you mind?"

She stepped aside to give way. The room defined cozy to her. The only complaint she could think of was the lack of colors. Everything revolved around whites, creams, and earthen tones.

"You seem to like it." He said as he brought the box down.

"Um… yea, very nice."

"There's the bathroom." He said as he walked in the room, pointing at one of the doors. "The closet's over there and I already asked them to make some space for you."

"Thanks."

"You should fix your things before dinner."

"Are we sharing the bed?"

"Are you throwing me on the floor, Tenten-sama?" He looked at her.

"No, of course not." She smiled.

"I'll see you later at dinner."

"Okay." She said as she started unpacking her stuff.

He closed the door after him and started toward the stairs only to be interrupted by a loud scream coming from his room. He rushed back to see a frantic Tenten standing on the bed. Her box had been opened and some of her clothes were scattered on the floor.

"Don't look at my bra!"

Neji's face twitched, shifting his sight on her.

"What's going on here?"

"It's under the bed!"

"Under the bed…?" He approached the bed and bent to look under.

She settled down on the bed in an effort to help him look for it. Her head hovered over Neji's that they crashed against each other when he suddenly stood up, both grunting in pain.

"There it is!"

Neji, holding on to the back of his head, turned to see a cockroach crawling toward his direction. He hated cockroaches of all insects. Why is there one in his room? He cursed when the insect started its flight, jumping up on the bed beside the shrieking Tenten.

"Where did that come from?"

"It was in my box!" She fumbled to cover herself with a silken sheet, uncaring of anything esle aside from avoiding contact with the flying roach.

"And I was carrying it all along?!" He ducked as the insect flew past them. "Shit!"

She was expecting him to swat the insect to death but she should have known better. He tugged the sheet, protecting himself as well. It wasn't a farfetched idea that he hated insects. They hired all those staff to do the cleaning, after all. And that probably included taking care of unwanted housemates. The insect flew past them again and she let out another scream. But her cries soon turned to a rolling laughter as they struggled under the shared cover.

"Don't hog it all for yourself!" He complained. "Damn it! What are you laughing at?"

"What am I laughing at?" She asked back in a stifled voice as she held on to her sides. "Look at you! Look at us!"

He stared at her- at her face that seemed to glisten in gaiety. He sighed, composing himself. True enough, they looked like idiots and they well deserved to be laughed at. But it didn't really matter that she was laughing at his reaction. Her laughter had a pleasant ring to it and it told him that it could be alright to laugh, to be silly sometimes. The half smile on his face could have grown but the slight opening of the door caught his attention and he reverted to that stern, cold look.

"What's going on… Neji… Neji-niisan?" It was Hinata at the door, staring wide eyed at his cousin.

"Call pest control, Hinata." He said as he stepped down on the bed.

Tenten had nothing against Hinata. She actually thought that she was the nicest person in that mansion. But why did she have to show up just when they were starting to get comfortable and Neji was starting to loosen up? She stepped off the bed, following him.

"It's just one cockroach."

"There is… a… a… a… cockroach…?" Her stuttering just got worse.

Poor Hinata seemed like she was scared to death, she thought. The Hyuugas didn't like insects. And Neji didn't like insects in a delightfully dainty way. At least they have one thing in common.

---------

His long dark hair formed a pool on the amber pillows as he went through some documents. She sat at the other side of the bed, sliding comfortably under the white sheets. Her space was near the windows which was something she appreciated. She had changed to her usual sleeping clothes- lavender pajamas with some lacy detailing. He also wore cotton pajamas- in plain mocha.

"What happened to pest control?"

"Hinata had it scheduled."

"Good." He placed the documents on the table beside his bed before switching the lamp off.

"Hey!" She complained, switching on the lamp on her side.

"What?"

"I can't sleep with the lights off!"

"Well, I can't sleep with the lights on so deal with it." He said as he crawled to her side, switching her lamp off.

"Why don't you keep yours off and I'll keep mine on?" She said, switching her lamp back on.

"That would be useless for me, wouldn't it?" He said, switching her lamp off again.

"I've always slept with the lights on!" She switched her lamp on. "I'm not joking!"

"Do you think I'm joking?" He switched her lamp off. "I have to go to the office tomorrow and I need to get some rest!"

"So go to sleep already and leave my lamp on!"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I can't sleep with the lights on?" He sounded annoyed, even angry. "And may I remind you that this is my room."

"I own half of this house!"

"Not until we get married."

"I hate you!"

"Go to sleep."

She pulled the sheets over her head grudgingly. She had a horrible nightmare the last time she slept with the lights off and that caused several days of inability to go to the bathroom alone. Very few things scared her, insects and the dark were among those. She shut her eyes tightly in an attempt to sleep, turning to the side facing the window. It was probably some repressed childhood memory but all she knew was that she hated sleeping with the lights off.

The dark startled her and at that situation, she couldn't do anything. She was wiping the teardrops that escaped the corner of her eyes with the back of her hand when she heard a 'click' sound. She opened one eye and saw the room lighted. Taking the sheets off her, she turned to look at him. He had his back turned against her, a pillow covered his head, and his lamp was on. A smile made its way across her face.

"Thank you." She whispered.

-------------

Hey everyone! Thank you for reviewing, alerting, reading, and including this fic amongst your faves- much love to all of you!

For an unknown reason, I'm having so much difficulty posting this thing T.T


	4. Chapter 4: First Impressions Don't Last

Possibly Perfect

NejiXTenten. It was the wrong place, the wrong time, the wrong reasons… and the right pair.

I don't own Naruto

-------------

Chapter Four: First Impressions Don't Last

Neji hurried down the wide stairways, busy with his tie while still holding a black leather briefcase with one hand. Tenten had a concerned look on her face as she trailed right after him. Hinata was hiding by the doorframe of the living room, startled with all the commotion. They were told earlier that Hanabi had left for school- to Tenten's relief. It was probably the only good thing that happened to her all morning.

"I told you I'll carry that for you while you do your tie!"

"What you should have done was wake me up when the alarm sounded."

"Was it my fault that you overslept?"

"I took me hours to fall asleep because the lights were on."

"Alright, point taken, but that's exactly why I didn't wake you up!"

"You weren't thinking at all."

"Excuse me sir, I didn't wake you up because I thought you would want to get some more sleep! You should be thanking me!" A vein popped on her forehead.

"I have a lot of important things to do." He said, stressing on the word 'important'.

"And do you think I just loiter around all day?" She asked impatiently. "Unlike you, I'm a mere employee and since you own the company, I thought it would be okay for you to skip a day."

"Now you know things aren't that easy for me."

"Neji, my point is I didn't wake you up, yes, it was my fault, but only because I'm thinking of you…" She paused for a moment, wondering why that line came out somewhat embarrassing. Determined to explain her side though, she continued. "It was with a clean intent that I didn't wake you up and not because I want you to be late or something, jeez, what would I get from that?"

She gritted her teeth- infuriated when his attention was suddenly on something else. She wasn't even sure if he listened to her explanation.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, walking straight ahead.

She looked at the direction he was heading to and saw Attorney Hatake Kakashi.

"Looks like I came at a bad timing." The lawyer said, scratching the back of his head.

"What do you want?" Neji asked again as he stopped before him.

"I want your signature." He said, showing him some folders.

"You know my office, don't you?" He took the files and annoyingly inserted them in his own briefcase.

"I also wanted to see how you two are getting along."

"Not good as you can see."

"Tenten-chan, is Neji giving you a hard time?" He said, waving at her.

She pulled off a nice smile for him. She had always been at ease with the Hyuuga family lawyer.

"What's up with the 'chan'?" Neji muttered as he started toward the front door.

"Oh yes, I'm thinking you're not doing anything today, right? Why not join me for lunch?"

"Um… I'm…"

"She…" Neji interrupted, turning around and in a few hurried steps, he caught her wrist. "…is going with me, by the way."

"I bet that wasn't planned."

"What do you know? Look, she's all dressed up."

She raised an eyebrow at the sudden change of mood. So the lunch was planned? Weren't they yelling at each other all morning? But she was dressed up after all- dressed up with her Youthful China uniform. She couldn't go with either of them, actually. She had to be at the restaurant and she was running late.

"If there's nothing else then I'll be thanking you for your time, attorney." Neji said as he headed out of the house, tugging her along. "You know your way out, I believe."

The door closed and the lawyer was left alone smiling to himself.

"Hiashi-sama, your nephew is enjoying this."

---------

Two guys in impressive suits- though she had to note that none was able to surpass Neji's poise, and a girl in a vintage shirt dress stood before her. The three looked surprised, puzzled at the very least. She was still uncomfortable with all the glances and the glares thrown her way since she stepped in the building with him.

"Congratulations!" The girl broke the silence.

"Thank you, Sakura." Neji said.

Haruno Sakura, she remembered- his part-time staff by the morning and a medical student by the afternoon, a scholar sponsored by the late Hyuuga Hiashi himself. Neji introduced everyone but she wasn't listening at all. She was busy thinking just how stupid she looked like. Hell, even the security guy looked more presentable than her. She liked her cheongsam but the bottom line- it was still a uniform. She was wearing a uniform Gai designed for waitresses in his restaurant. Her shoulders sagged.

"I never thought you have a thing for cosplayers…"

"She works in the food industry."

Neji just made her job sound a hundred times better. If only she could strangle that blond to death. Thanks for pointing out the obvious, she thought.

"Ooh! That's why I thought I saw her somewhere!" Naruto, the loudmouth blond, exclaimed. "Youthful China! I bet you know the eyebrow duo!"

"You mean Gai-san and Lee."

"I don't know their names but you can't have more than two, right? That's kind of dangerous!"

He did have a point, she thought, laughing to herself..

"How long have you known her?" The seemingly quiet guy, Shikamaru, asked. "Not that it's my business but you know, I don't think I've seen her before…" He paused. "Come to think of it, no other girl had been here before except for Hinata and Hanabi."

Strict, stoic- except when cockroaches were involved, and not a girl before her- she thought he seriously needed to get a life.

"It's a whirlwind but we're engaged and that's all that matters."

Sakura twitched. Shikamaru shoved his hands in his pockets, murmuring 'troublesome'.

"Whoa… you sounded like… like… not yourself." Naruto blinked.

Neji smiled at the comment, placing an arm over her shoulders, giving her a quick kiss that barely touched her cheekbone. Noticing the shift in her expression- from perplexed to utter shock, he gave her shoulder a squeeze, as if to wake her from that tranced state. And it worked because she almost immediately plastered a grin on her face. Was he acting? What was that all about? He ushered the still-detached-from-the-physical-world Tenten into his office while his staff watched them with a mentally confused look on their faces.

---------

"What did you do that for?" She blurted as soon as they were in his office.

"What?"

"You know what!"

He shook his head in response, crossing his arms.

"The kiss! You're overdoing it!"

"I thought it was too subtle but then it's enough to convince them, except for Shikamaru perhaps."

"You didn't have to do that! You didn't even have to bring me here!"

"First kiss?" He smirked.

"That, Hyuuga Neji, was not even a kiss."

"What are you so mad about then?" The smirk was replaced by an enlightened expression. "Oh… do you want a real one?"

"Oh.my.god."

"Don't 'oh.my.god' me, weren't you looking at me when we were introduced?"

"That's because you're weird- white eyes, long hair, and all." She said, motioning her descriptions.

"Really. And how do you explain your hand in my pocket?"

"I was looking for your keys."

"Sure."

"I…" She walked toward him. "…will make you suffer!"

She thought that it was the best time to show him her barbaric side- then maybe he would learn to never mess up with her. She grabbed him by his tie, dragged him, and pinned him on his desk. But even when it seemed like he was completely at her mercy, the smug look on his face didn't disappear. It annoyed her even more.

"Six, five, four, three, two, one…" He counted.

"You have an appointment with…" Sakura stood at the door, unable to continue her sentence.

Naruto and Shikamaru- jaws hanging- were at the door as well, behind Sakura. She felt her face turning feverish. Neji was flat on his back and she was on all fours on top of him. Holyfreakingbirdcrap.

---------

Tenten was basically a mess. And she liked it. Weekdays or weekends, she would be up at about ten or ten thirty, rushing through her morning rituals because she had to be ready to serve guests when they open for lunch. She lived at the second floor of the restaurant but still, thirty minutes to an hour meant cramming with her bath, hair, and clothes. And suddenly, she had to change her lifestyle. She hated waking up so early. But that day was planned.

Neji was an organized person. His daily routine was to wake up at exactly six in the morning, prepare for work- which included an hour in the bathroom, drive his two-door coupe- a gray grand tourer, and arrive at the office about 15minutes before nine. He would then go straight to his office and after five minutes, Sakura would automatically come in to give him his schedule for the day. He used it against her. It was her turn.

"Damn."

"Problem, Neji?" She asked. The water from the shower had been cut off for a couple of minutes.

"Tenten the savage, where are my towels?"

"Stop calling me names, Neji the uke." A glint of pride shone on her eyes with that comeback.

"I need my towels, Tenten." His voice was bloodcurdling.

"Are you accusing me?" She had to be firm or it would all go to waste.

He sighed. He was sure that he prepared two towels before going to the shower. And he was sure that she was up to something. But that wasn't the time to fool around. He didn't want to be late for two consecutive days.

"Get me two towels."

"Sounded like a command to me."

"I need two towels."

"So…?"

"I need two towels, please." He said, softening his voice despite the tightened jaw.

"Oh, why didn't you say so? Here." She tossed him a folded plain white towel and after a few seconds, he was out with the towel wrapped around his midriff. "Here's the other one."

Seeing him topless was distracting but she managed to toss the other towel on his head. He used it to dry his hair. Gai had always told her how much of a keen observer she was. She learned of his patterns from the first morning they spent together. She pressed her lips together as she watched him.

"..."

He went straight in front of the mirror, ignoring her. He started working the towel on his silky locks, pausing when he noticed a gelatinous substance spread generously on his hair. It was colorless, odorless, and it was goddamn greasy.

"TENTEN!!"

-------------

Well that was fun, at least for me lol. And hopefully, for you guys too.

I'm sorry to have you waiting for erm... was that three weeks? I will work harder this year!

Thanks for reading and yep, reviews are greatly appreciated XD


	5. Chapter 5: Behind Closed Doors

Possibly Perfect

NejiXTenten. It was the wrong place, the wrong time, the wrong reasons… and the right pair.

I don't own Naruto.

-------------

Chapter Five: Behind Closed Doors

"Say a word and you're fired."

The door to his office slammed after the warning. The three sighed. The twelfth floor of the building was occupied by the CEO and his three most important staff. Nara Shikamaru was his go-to guy. Together, their business acumen and strategic perspective were unbeatable. Uzumaki Naruto provided the spark that they sometimes lack, coming up with surprisingly crazy ideas that unexpectedly work. And Haruno Sakura was more like his secretary- also known as the one who kept the floor sane.

When the company's president died, Neji's office had been bombarded with a ton of work. And he had been coming in tardy twice in a row- the first instance was with his fiancée when they were caught almost making out and the second was with his hair sticking out in crazy angles, threatening employees to joblessness.

"Two consecutive days of being late… shouldn't he get a memo?" Naruto asked.

"And who issues the memo?" Shikamaru asked back as he lazily slouched on his swivel chair.

"The management."

"And who is the management?"

"Him." The blond paused. "Wait… damn, it's not fair!"

"I wonder what happened though…" Sakura joined the conversation, tapping a pen on her desk. "I mean, they always say a girl organizes a guy's life but looking at him…"

"That's why I never believed that."

"You're being biased against girls, as usual."

"You can't blame me… my beliefs are justified whenever I see my dad."

"Maybe because he's organized already that it's the other way around?" Naruto butted in.

The door swung open and the three hurriedly went back to their places, Naruto clumsily dropping files from his desk in the process. Shikamaru pretended typing when his monitor showed an Okinawa beach wallpaper. Sakura picked up the phone receiver, nodding and murmuring 'yes, yes' to make the act more believable.

"Sakura, schedule me for the salon." Neji said in a hushed voice.

"The… salon…?" She looked up at him.

"Postpone everything."

"Yes, right." She immediately dialed a number, stopping after a couple of digits. "For… a haircut?"

"For taking petroleum jelly off my hair… I don't know how that's done but definitely not a haircut."

"Got it." She said, pressing some more numbers.

"What happened to the person on the other line?"

"The other line…?"

"Weren't you talking to someone when I came out?"

"Oh! The other line! Well, the other line…" She cackled nervously. "It was suddenly cut off… we had static on the line anyway!"

Neji stared dubiously at her but walked back to his office after several seconds. Shikamaru sighed, shaking his head. Sakura lightly smacked her forehead. Naruto was too busy putting back his files together. What a hectic day.

---------

It was only two in the afternoon when he came back. Tenten wondered if it had something to do with her prank. She had asked Hinata and she told her that he was home usually about seven in the evening. She stalked him as he went to the kitchen for a glass of water. His hair was back to its normal gloss and texture. Damn, he must have been to some super classy salon, she thought. But then she was happy that it was for fear of her safety had it remained greasy and lumpy.

"Tenten-sama, Aburame Shino-san is here."

"Yes, thank you!"

The girl bowed her head and left, leaving Tenten with the guy in a thick coat and perfectly rounded sunglasses. She couldn't see most of his face but his messy spiky hair was definitely a stand out.

"Good afternoon, miss."

"Hi! Well, we have a roach in the house. Actually, I think there's only one but still…"

"Just make sure you exterminate whatever there is to exterminate."

"Neji! You're… back." His cold voice nearly made her jump in surprise.

"Because of your little trick I missed a whole day of work."

"You didn't have to skip work because of a bad hair day…" She fidgeted at the seriousness of his voice. "Like me… I always have a bad hair day but I've never been absent from work... well, except for these past few days... but it has nothing to do with hair."

"Please don't use the word exterminate."

"What?" Neji asked, turning to look at the hired guy.

"Please don't use the word exterminate." He repeated.

Tenten blinked, wondering what the guy was up to.

"Pest control, whatever suits you." Neji crossed his arms.

"Bugs are not pests, with all due respect, sir." He reasoned out. "I do bug control."

"Can you just get to work before I pick up something to hit you with?"

"If you'll excuse me."

"The logo on his coat did say 'Aburame Bug Control'." She laughed a little.

"Hn."

"You're still mad at me?"

"Go figure."

She watched him as he left for his room. He was being really sulky for something that wasn't too much of an issue to her. But she liked being challenged. And besides, it seemed to her- that he was only starting to breathe.

---------

She saw him looking at the computer monitor while talking to someone on the phone about some documents. The conversation ended as soon as she was inside the room, to her dismay. She wanted to know what made him busy. She wanted to know as much as she could about him. For some reason, she was genuinely interested in him. He went back to reading some files, not throwing a glance her way.

"You're not sleeping yet?"

"Hn."

"What a grouch." She yawned.

She requested Gai for a one week leave from work. And all she did the whole day was roam around the house, the gardens, the pond, and surprisingly, it made her tired. She wasn't used to being idle although she always complained on having just one rest day. Not doing anything at all was more exhausting, she learned. He seemed to be really busy and with that, she decided to go for a hot bath first.

---------

She tied the robe securely as she stepped out of the bathroom. She saw him still at the same spot- his head was propped on his desk. The alarm clock on the table beside his bed read 11:10PM. She walked toward him to confirm that he was sleeping.

"Neji…" She stooped, getting a closer look at his face.

He didn't move. The computer had been on stand by and his folders were still unkempt.

"Neji, go to bed… you'll only hurt yourself if you sleep like that." She said as she pulled him up.

She cursed at how heavy he was but she managed to support his weight anyway. She wanted to drop him and drag him all the way to the bed like how she always handled Lee whenever he gets too much of a drink. It was annoying that he was still in slumber despite her obvious efforts to wake him up. They stumbled after a few steps, both of them landing flat on the floor.

"Tenten, you're... so wet..." His voice was husky.

---------

Hinata's hands partially covered her flushed face. She was frozen, standing still at the door of her cousin's room. Whatever reason she had that she was about to knock would be forever forgotten.

"Hinata-neesan?"

"Ha... Ha... Hanabi! Ah! Go... go to bed!" She said as she turned around to face her sister.

"I need to talk to Neji-niisan."

"No!" Hinata grabbed the younger girl's hand as soon as she attempted to hold the door knob.

Hanabi was very close to Neji. She admired his intelligence, respected his authority, and just really, really liked him. Hinata knew that that was the reason for her sister hating Tenten so much. That closeness gave her the right to enter his room whenever she liked but that time was an exception.

"What's going on with you?"

"Go to bed! Neji-niisan is... ah... busy... yes, busy... very busy..." She stuttered so badly at the thought of what could have happened had Hanabi opened that door. "Let's go... I'll... I'll read you a story book."

"But I really need to talk to him and besides, I'm too old for a story book!"

"You're innocent... and... I... oneesan will protect you..."

"What are you saying? What are you talking about?"

Without any further explanation, she pulled Hanabi away from their cousin's room.

---------

"Does it surprise you that I'm wet? I just took a bath and now look at me!" She complained as she stood up and straightened her robe. It was well secured, to her relief.

"What are you doing anyway?" He said grumpily.

"I'm helping you go to bed." She made sure her voice was loud enough to keep him awake.

"Why don't you mind your own business?"

"You're still not over it?"

He stood up quietly and walked toward the bed.

"Your hair was fixed so I don't know why you're still so angry at me." She said as she went after him.

He faced the opposite direction, like he always did, and covered his head with a pillow.

"Neji…" She watched him lay motionless.

She sighed. He was leaving her with no other choice. I'm going to make you give in, she thought, let's see how you handle this. Pester him until he was too annoyed to argue- that was the plan. She moved closer to him, tugging him gently.

"Neji…"

"Leave me alone."

"Neji…"

"Tch."

"Let's patch things up…"

She jerked when he suddenly shot up- a shrill sound, though suppressed, broke through the silence. And after several seconds of staring at each other, she smiled and started laughing softly. He flopped back to bed, shutting his eyes and putting an arm over his forehead- in utter embarrassment. It was as if a jolt of electricity hit him when she touched him on his side. And it was just an accidental contact. She never thought that he was so ticklish on that area.

"Damn it." He grumbled.

She crawled really close when her laughing subsided, noticing that his cheeks were slightly rosy. The smile was still on her face- she couldn't help it with her new discovery.

"Neji..."

"What?" He sounded spiteful.

"If you sleep facing me then I promise not to take advantage of your... sensitive spot."

He simply rolled to his side, turning his back against her once again, seemingly unaffected by her threats.

"Fine." She said, grinning slyly. "I'm not going to let you sleep tonight."

---------

Hinata walked slowly toward her room, swallowing when she was a few steps away from Neji's. His room came first, after all. She tried to calm down as she continued walking, pausing at his cousin's voice.

"You think you can dominate me? You think you have what it takes?"

"Neji! No more! Please! I've had enough! Pleeeeeeeeaaaaase!"

"Amazing what a finger can do, huh?"

"Neeeeeeeeeeejiii!"

"I... I know Neji-niisan is bossy and all but... still..." Hinata held on to the walls for support, dragging her weakened legs as her consciousness threatened to give in. "Must... make it... to... my room..."

---------

The clock beside his bed read 1:45 AM. The long bout was over and they were both tired of dodging and poking. He stared at the sleeping form beside him. She looked beautiful and serene. A hint of smile was still on her lips- like she was trapped in some fairy land dream.

"Crazy girl." He murmured before he closed his eyes, deciding to call it a day.

It was the first night they slept facing each other.

-------------

I can't believe I actually went with this chapter (I have a semi-alternate chapter but I thought it lacked the spice haha) XD

You already know this but I'll say it again- I appreciate your taking time to read and review!


	6. Chapter 6: The Genius Trap

Possibly Perfect

NejiXTenten. It was the wrong place, the wrong time, the wrong reasons… and the right pair.

I don't own Naruto

-------------

Chapter Six: The Genius Trap

"Hinata..." Neji started. "You look like you stayed up all night."

"I can't stop my brain from drawing mental images." Hinata said in one straight sentence.

Neji blinked.

"Images of what?" He asked as he placed a hand over his cousin's forehead.

"She's been weird since last night." Hanabi commented as she joined the others at the front porch. "By the way, Neji-niisan... what in the world are you wearing?"

"Well, she doesn't have a fever."

He made his way to his car, ignoring Hanabi's inquiry. Tenten beamed, proud of her creation. His black tailored suit was replaced by a long sleeved red button down shirt, black tie, white jacket and faded denim pants. He knew that he had those in his closet but Tenten mixed and matched the outfit and came up with something unsual. While he didn't think it was atrocious, it wasn't something he would wear to the office. Heck, it wasn't something he would wear to any place. It wasn't him. If only he wasn't running late. Again.

"See you later, Neji!" Tenten called.

He looked back and nodded, returning an equally pleasant smile.

"That's what I call horrible style." Hanabi's remark was acrid although her face didn't give the slightest hint of the sudden antagonism.

"I must admit the suit looks good on him but this one is young and relaxed." She managed the same composure, her smile not waning even by just a fraction.

Hanabi rolled her eyes and as soon as Neji's car was out of sight, she went back inside. It was her school's Foundation Day and she decided to skip the activities- she was never interested in extra curricular activities in the first place. Tenten could only be thankful that she would be spending her afternoon outside the house.

"Really, your sister is too uptight!" Tenten sighed. "It wasn't horrible at all! It's nice to see him wearing something else aside from black and white, don't you think so, Hinata?"

"Mental images..."

"Hinata?"

---------

Shikamaru walked in Neji's office- thankful for the carpet or his every step would have echoed. The wide glass windows offered a view of the city and the clouds. Unfortunately, such a view didn't matter much to the workaholic Hyuuga.

"Sakura was just saying that she likes your new look." He said as he placed a folder on his huge neat oak desk. "She said it's something Sasuke would wear."

"She had the closet locked except for these pieces that she had ready. I was almost late and I didn't have the time to change." Neji explained while signing some papers. "Who's Sasuke anyway?"

"I think he's the vocalist of that new visual kei band." He said, sitting down comfortably. "Actually Sakura was suggesting that we buy stocks from their troubled record label. She said their album is going to sell like crazy."

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea to me... knowing Sakura, I think she alone can propel that band's sales."

"You're unbelievably welcoming today, you know that?"

"This better be useful." Neji changed the topic, taking his report.

"I think I should be getting extra pay for that." He watched him flip through the pages.

"Considering how much of a slacker you are, I think you're overpaid."

Shikamaru sighed in defeat.

"Who's our man?" Neji asked, his attention still on the report.

"Akimichi Chouji."

"I never heard of his name."

"He's new in the business world. I think he's planning to establish a food empire or something."

"Did you tell him about our offer?"

"Of course."

"And…?"

"He declined."

"Double it."

"What?"

"Double our offer."

"You're losing it. Our initial offer was way too high than the actual market value of that place."

"I need to buy that restaurant no matter what." He said, closing his tired eyes and leaning back against his seat. "I'm not spending the company's money, by the way."

"Company money, personal money, it doesn't matter. I'm here as your consultant and I think this is a big mistake." He paused, noticing a catalogue on his desk. "Are you serious about this?" He asked as he picked it up.

He opened his eyes and saw Shikamaru holding the jewelry catalogue.

"I have to marry her or I'm losing the company."

"Crap. Both of us know that's crap." He said as he browsed through the catalogue. "You could have paid her, ask her how much and make her disappear."

"She wants half of everything."

"Have you asked her?"

"No, but who would pass a chance to own that much in exchange of a smaller amount?"

"You can figure out another way. I'm sure you can. You just didn't give it much thought." The ring that was marked by his handwriting caught his attention. "You like her." He looked at him.

"I don't."

"You do." He said, tossing the catalogue back to where he found it. "She's totally your type."

"She's not."

"Liar. Fine, Lie all you want. But if you get too serious on someone who's not, don't throw all your work on me… although I would want to see how you are when you're depressed." He chuckled.

Neji stared at the catalogue before him. His consultant would have long been terminated if he wasn't such a great thinker. He couldn't fool him like Naruto and Sakura. And damn it, he made his way through his brain.

"Look, I don't know her and I'm not in the position to judge her but you see, the logical thing with your situation is to divorce after the wedding, after you get your money and she gets hers. Your relationship has no foundation at all, what else are you expecting?"

"She never mentioned about divorce."

"What if she asks for it?"

He didn't give an answer. He propped his elbow on his desk, resting his cheek on his knuckle.

"It didn't come to you? You're a lot naïve than you actually look." He scratched the back of his head. "You should ask her… what she's thinking, what she's planning… ask her all that before buying her a ridiculously expensive ring that she will probably throw away after your wedding day."

"I'll ask her. I'm just waiting for a good chance."

"So you admit that you like her."

He groped for words, staring at the droopy eyed guy before him. The guy was a slacker- a genius slacker. Telling him of the whole inheritance deal was a necessity to get him to work on the restaurant's case but the conversation that just transpired could have been avoided. He should have been more careful.

"That was easier than convincing you to approve a deal…" He yawned, taking his report back. "I'll revise this then. And we have a lunch meeting later, you can't miss it."

Thank goodness for the fact that he would be too lazy to tell it to another soul, he thought.

"Hey, are you alright? I said lunch meeting today. " Shikamaru said, patting him by the shoulder. "Jeez... you're weird."

"Lunch... meeting?" He stammered. "That wasn't on my schedule."

"That's why I'm telling you. It's sudden but you don't want to make the very important Yamanaka Ino angry, do you? And besides, you did say that you want to buy that restaurant no matter what, you might need her to convince the Akimichi guy."

Neji nodded hesitantly. Shikamaru made his way toward the door, wondering if it was alright to leave his boss spaced out like that.

---------

Tenten was on her way down the stairs, annoyed over a last minute wardrobe malfunction when she was too pressed for time. Could it be karma for playing with Neji's outfit that morning? She shook off the thought. She saw Hanabi talking on the phone but the girl hung up as she walked past her. She ignored her presence. She had decided to ignore the girl so as to avoid blood spill.

"Don't you need this?"

She turned around and saw Hanabi with her pale blue tote bag. In haste, she had totally forgotten about her bag. She could have dropped it or left it somewhere when she rushed back to change. But she thought the sudden change in mood was odd.

"Thank you..." Her words were obligatory.

"Have a great time."

She was doubtful of the young Hyuuga's purpose for reminding her of her bag. It came as a surprise that the usually hostile girl was being nice to her. Hanabi's face was expressionless- a characteristic common to her and her cousin. It was impossible to determine what was going on in their heads when they put on that face. The mere thoughtfulness was significant enough for her though. Everybody deserves a chance, she thought. She disregarded her doubts, smiling in return.

"Thanks!"

---------

"Hi Lee!" She greeted as she tapped loudly on the wooden counter.

"If it isn't the soon to be Hyuuga Tenten, what brings you here?" He asked when he turned around and saw her.

"I'm meeting up with Neji for lunch."

"Almost three days of no contact and you're here because you're meeting him for lunch…"

"I was busy, I didn't mean to put you on ignore."

"Yea right." He said as he placed the tray of drinks on the counter. "By the way, Gai-sama is out to negotiate about a payment due date extension."

"It's exactly for that reason that things are like they are right now so stop whining."

The restaurant, although reputed for good food, was not that profitable. Gai was a bad manager albeit with a good heart. He liked taking in people. The establishment was a refuge to anyone. But not all those the took in showed gratitude like they did. It was for those accumulated debts that she was staying with the Hyuugas. She didn't want so much money. She just wanted enough to save her home and her family.

It was past one in the afternoon and Youthful China was to close at two. The dining hall was half empty. She thought that it was perfect because Neji didn't seem to like crowded places. They didn't have to adhere to the schedule of the restaurant. A few good words would suffice to convince Lee.

"How's it going with him?"

"We're coping I guess. We're going to the couturier after lunch."

"You're really warming up to the idea."

"He's the one who scheduled the whole thing! I'm not excited at all but you know, I have to follow him all the time! That guy is like a militaristic dictator!"

Lee shrugged at her words and continued with his work.

"He should be here any moment now. He's not the type of person who comes in late." She said, glancing outside.

"Should we prepare your food?"

"That would be great. He's coming from the office and I know he's going to be starved because his mornings are hectic."

"You're really fond of this militaristic dictator..." He teased.

"It couldn't be that something bad happened, right?"

Lee stared at his friend. Her sight was fixed on the entrance of the restaurant. He smiled, sighing at the fact that he was being completely ignored. Taking time to fix her hair, putting on that blue dress that she used to call 'girly', wearing the scent of delicate flowers- she wasn't like that. At least she wasn't like that with anybody else.

"No, I'm sure nothing bad happened. He'll be here any moment now."

"Yea... I guess I'm just being paranoid."

"Paranoid is not the word." He murmured as he gave her the menu. "What are you going to have? We have new stuff there."

"Really? I'd like to try the new ones then."

"Fifteen to twenty minutes serving time, miss."

"Lee…"

He glanced back at her.

"Nothing spicy, please."

He laughed before giving her a nice guy pose.

---------

Lee sat beside her, looking at her sullen face. She avoided him and turned to look away. She didn't touch the delicious looking lunch. It had been cold for hours.

"Do you want something else?"

"I'm going." She said as she picked up her bag and stood up.

"Why don't you call him?"

"I forgot my phone." She said bitterly.

Although I'm sure it's the first thing I slid in my bag, she thought.

"Do you want us to go to his office?"

She shook her head.

"Tenten…"

"I'm going back, Lee… I'll be fine, don't worry." She forced a smile on her face. "It'll take more than this to bring me down. You know I've been though worse."

"What's bothering me is through those 'worse times' I've never seen you this down." He sighed.

It is kind of strange, she thought. She was stood up- simple and clear. It was nothing compared to financial difficulties, dropping out of school, the death of her parents, and yet it was so strange that she was reacting to it like it was such a painful blow.

"So what if he didn't come? Didn't I tell you that guy was horrible? He really doesn't care about anybody else but himself!"

She paused for a moment. Why is it that saying all those things felt heavy on her chest. She took out her wallet. Making a scene was the last thing on her mind.

"Here." She said as she left some money on table. "Thanks, Lee. I miss everyone here."

Lee didn't try to stop her when she walked out of the restaurant. Tenten didn't like it when people see her cry.

-------------

So I thought it's about time we steer the story to the actual plot.

Thanks for your reviews (death threats included) xox


	7. Chapter 7: White Eyed Fiend

Possibly Perfect

NejiXTenten. It was the wrong place, the wrong time, the wrong reasons… and the right pair.

I don't own Naruto

-------------

Chapter Seven: White Eyed Fiend

The dinner was good, especially because Hanabi was busy with a school presentation that she didn't join them. Neji had not said a word about his failure to meet her up for lunch. She was hurt- as much as she tried to deny it. And because he seemed to be in denial too- which explained his lack of interest in bringing up the topic, it infuriated her. She made sure she was making as much noise as she could as she ate up the chicken on her plate. Hinata glanced at her again. She had been doing so the entire night.

"It sure is easy to tell when you're upset."

It was his second line since he came home. The first one was a generic 'good evening' to everyone who was in the dining room. The nerve of this guy, she thought. So he could tell that she was upset. She wasn't expecting him to kneel before her and beg for apology. All she wanted was a mere admittance on his part for making her wait without a word. And maybe an explanation and a few words to comfort her and make her feel better. He could also reschedule at least the lunch. Was that too much?

"Is that all you have to say?" She said, realizing that she would rot sulking and he wouldn't realize what she wanted to happen.

He looked up at her, his eyebrows raised in question.

"I waited in the restaurant the whole afternoon!"

"I called."

"My phone is missing!"

"Yes, it kept on ringing."

"Why are you sounding so indifferent damn it!"

"Stop yelling and cursing, we're eating." He said, taking his glass of water.

She felt a lump on her throat. It was pretty much like that feeling when she hurriedly left the restaurant earlier that day. Noticing how fidgety Hinata was, she stood up to leave the table. She felt like snapping soon and she didn't want to traumatize the poor girl. But she was really mad at him and something must be done about it. She intentionally bumped his chair on her way, making the water spill on his shirt.

"Sh-"

"Don't curse. You're eating."

---------

"Neji-niisan…"

Dinner was over and his shirt had nearly dried up. He remained seated and so did Hinata. It could be that his cousin had something to consult with him- because she always took a lot of time to completely express herself. That or she feared coming across a pissed off Tenten.

"Neji-niisan… don't you think… that you… you need to say sorry… I mean... talk to her?"

At least she's back to her old stuttering self, he thought. Not that it was good. But he was used to his cousin speaking that way. Besides, he still couldn't comprehend the 'mental images' thing she was talking about.

"She spilled water on me and I should say sorry to her?"

"You… stood her up… she came here alone and she was really sad because... because she waited for you…"

"It's her fault for losing her phone."

"Neji-niisan…"

"I'm not yielding, you know me."

"You... you probably made her cry…"

"Fat chance. You should know how she is by now. She's a complete turn around from a normal girl."

"But she mentioned of... going back to the restaurant…"

He stared at Hinata. She couldn't be playing with him. She wasn't a good liar. Damn that Nara Shikamaru. Thanks to his tricks he was awfully suspicious and careful of all conversations he had that day.

"Alright, alright." He said as he stood up annoyingly. "It can't be helped because we don't want to lose the company, right?"

"Right." Hinata smiled.

---------

He couldn't find her anywhere in the house and their room was the only place left to check. He had knocked several times but it remained locked. Who knew what she was doing in there. She was gutsy enough to mess with his hair and with that, he concluded that an angry Youthful China waitress shouldn't be left alone or he might need to buy an entire new wardrobe the following day.

"Tenten, open up."

"Sleep elsewhere."

"We need to talk."

"We're talking."

"You can't keep me from coming in my own room."

"Says who?"

"I'm going to force this door open."

"Fine. Whatever suits you."

"Tenten!"

The door opened and he gave a quick glance inside, sighing when everything seemed to be in place.

"If you want to stay here then I'll sleep in the vacant room." She said as she stepped out.

He reached for her hand, stopping her from taking another step- or any other movement for that matter. Sure, like lunatics, they were poking each other the previous night but it was a far cry from that gentle touch. They avoided looking at each other. He wasn't used to reciting apologies. She wasn't used to getting close that way.

"I'm sorry." He started. "I tried calling you but you're not picking up, I called here again but you already left, didn't Hanabi tell you that I'm caught up in a meeting?"

"No."

"She didn't?" He asked, finally looking at her. That obviously wasn't the answer he was expecting.

"She didn't. Do you think I'll go there if I knew that you're not coming?"

"I thought you went to visit your friends instead."

"Well, no, and no, that little creep you call Hanabi didn't tell me anything."

She wondered if the sudden change in his facial expression was due to the fact that she just called his cousin a 'little creep'. He looked grim and she definitely preferred his previously blithe disposition. When he released his hold of her, he stormed toward the opposite direction. Her gut feeling told her that the next event wouldn't be pleasant.

---------

"Hanabi, hurry up and open this door."

He didn't have to wait long because Hanabi quickly responded.

"Neji-niisan, what's wrong?" She said as she opened the door.

"I left a message for Tenten, didn't I?"

"Oh, I was going to tell you. I forgot about it."

"Why don't you try something more believable?"

Tenten came to the scene along with Hinata. She had to drag the other Hyuuga along because no one else was there anyway. She was expecting an ugly confrontation to follow. At least she had someone to panic with in case her fears turned real.

"I'm not telling a lie."

"I'm very disappointed in you."

"You're really angry, aren't you?" There was a hint of pain in her voice. "And you don't even have any proof against me…"

Tenten was to interfere but Neji took out his phone, hitting a few keys and her phone's distinct ring tone was heard- coming from Hanabi's pocket. She had her doubts that Hanabi took her phone but she didn't have any evidence and she knew that simply accusing her would be pointless.

"Is that enough proof?" He said, sliding his phone close and ending the call.

"Hanabi… how… why did you do this?" Hinata stuttered, unbelieving that Tenten's missing phone was actually with her sister.

"Apologize to her."

"Why are you doing all these for her?" Hanabi's face reflected sadness. "You've been really weird since she came here."

"I don't have to explain anything to you."

"You will divorce her after the wedding, right?"

Tenten stared at Neji's reaction but he was unreadable, as always. She didn't know if she liked it that way or if she would have liked it if he gave a straight answer. Hinata tried to comfort her by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"She's leaving as soon as she gets the money, right? She's not even supposed to be here! You can't be falling for her, right?"

"I'm waiting for your apology."

"Why don't you answer me?"

"Apologize to her now!"

"Neji, its okay…" She was barely able to complete three words, startled that Neji was capable of shouting. "I was with Lee the whole time anyway so yea, it wasn't such a drag. It was a chance to visit them, you know, I miss the restaurant and everyone there."

She didn't like it when the word divorce was brought up. Somehow, it pulled some tender emotions from her. She had to stop his argument with his cousin because more words might spill- words she didn't want to hear. She wanted to leave things that way. It was vague but at that moment, her feelings were the same. In truth, she had been thinking- thoughts that she wasn't ready to reveal because she hadn't even admitted it to herself.

The tears on Hanabi's eyes threatened to stream down her cheeks when Neji yelled. No matter what Hanabi did, it was unpleasant to know that the family was in a fight because of her. If only she could convince her that she wasn't really after the money- at least not the entire fifty percent. But even her declared reason for staying with the Hyuugas was getting blurry. And sometimes it feels like she was just using that as an excuse- or maybe a fall back- when they reach the end of the game.

"Sorry." Hanabi's voice nearly cracked.

Tenten nodded as she took her phone from the younger girl. Neji's hand held hers again and he tugged her along. Hinata went with them. She looked back to see the slamming of the door. Something convinced her that it was far from over.

---------

He was absent mindedly switching from one channel to another. She was sitting quietly beside him on their bed. It had been tense since that conversation ended. She wanted to watch that music show but she hesitated on asking. He was really scary back then.

"I rescheduled the couturier for tomorrow." He broke the awkward silence.

"You're still at it?" She asked, surprised that of all topics, he decided to bring that one up.

"You want to call it off?" He asked back, looking at her.

"That was a serious fight with Hanabi... she'll go berserk when she finds out that we're… what are you doing?" She asked when she noticed him dialing on his phone.

"I'm calling to cancel."

"Wait! Hold on!" She said, snatching the phone from him.

"So do you want to go?" He grabbed back the phone from her. "It's a simple yes or no."

She paused. She was worried of the events that would happen next. Apparently, the wedding was still on. It was the last of her expectations that he would push through with that plan. It lightened up the atmosphere though. He started dialing again, prompting her to snatch the phone one more time.

"Don't call them!" The ifs and the buts- the hell with all that, she decided. "Yes, I want to go!"

"Good." He said, unable to hide the faint smile on his lips.

Perhaps, that answered all of Hanabi's questions. And that was all she needed. She smiled back.

"By the way, the shop's closed by this time. I can't call them at past eleven." He chuckled. "You don't even know standard business hours."

"You're evil..." She sighed. "But that's okay, I guess if I figured that out you'll just say you'll call them first thing tomorrow… so my answer is the same, I want to go."

"Ah, you're getting sharp."

She laughed at his comment. Jeez… what's all that drama for, she thought.

-------------

Did I say I love you all? Because I do!

Oh yea, there will be some SasuSaku coming up XD


	8. Chapter 8: A Deadly Distraction

Possibly Perfect

NejiXTenten. It was the wrong place, the wrong time, the wrong reasons… and the right pair.

_Those in italics are simultaneous conversations, but in hiding. You know what I mean. Right?_

I don't own Naruto.

-------------

Chapter Eight: A Deadly Distraction

"Hello?" Sakura asked. "Are you still there? Hello?"

She shrugged at Naruto and Shikamaru who were both looking at her.

---------

High waisted long dress, white tulle skirt that flowed effortlessly, fine embroidery of intertwined pearls on the chest. It was very lady like without stripping the innocent childlikeness in her. Would she wear her hair down or in an up do? It didn't really matter because he liked her when she was giving it an effort, just the same when she wakes up in the morning looking like an electrocution survivor.

"What?"

"What what?" He asked back when he felt the mild push on his shoulder.

"I'm asking you if you like this better than the previous one!"

"Oh hold on…" He said as he stood up, realizing that his phone was pressed against his cheek. "Sakura? Sakura? Hello?"

"I think he likes it…" The couturier- a slender woman with a nice tan and golden hair, commented.

"Really? I thought his reaction was weird…"

"I couldn't have interpreted it any other way." She said. "Anyway, these dresses may be ready made but they're just as detailed as our customized ones and look, it fits you perfectly! You look absolutely beautiful!"

"Well… I… thank you… I'm flattered…"

Her hands made jittery movements along with the stammering. The wedding was still on- that was the reason why they were in that shop. But trying on the wedding dresses was on a different level. She loved that dress the moment she saw it. The first one she tried was a sequined mermaid dress and it was grandiose for her liking. Neji simply said it looked nice. But at least he commented on that one. However, he did say that she could choose whatever dress she wanted. The couturier's words of praises also worked for her. The word 'beautiful' had never been attached to her before.

"I like this one." She said, turning to Neji.

He nodded in reply, giving up on the phone call.

"Aren't you going to buy yourself a suit or something?"

"Oh he's…"

"Go get changed, we don't have all day for this." He interrupted.

She looked at the two alternately, suspicious of what was going on. The couturier nodded and smiled, assuring her that everything was alright. Neji took out his wallet and with that, she went back to the dressing room.

"Why do you have to hide it that you bought your suit earlier than her gown?" The designer asked, taking the card. "I think she'd like it that you're excited about the wedding."

"I'm… excited?" He murmured before shaking his head.

"You're really weird today, you know that?"

"I get that a lot these days."

The couturier raised an eyebrow and kept an eye on him for a few seconds before shrugging. He could crack his head but there could never be another explanation for his actions. Shikamaru was right- that loafer. How it started, he didn't know. Could it be that his uncle knew that he would like her? He was old, annoying, and looking back at his last will and testament- he could even be deranged. Still, there was no denying that he was a wise man. Going around in circles was unacceptable. It was about time that he told her.

---------

Tenten had argued that eating dinner at Youthful China would be like hitting two birds in one stone. They could enjoy a fine dinner and she could visit her friends at the same time. But he couldn't possibly say _it_ there. To talk to her about his feelings when those goofs were around was just about as comfortable as walking naked at the Shibuya crossing. Thank goodness she seemed to be in a pleasant mood that persuading her was realtively easy.

He straightened his back to get a better view of the landscape. She went to the washroom and while waiting for her, he noticed two suspicious heads lurking by the greenery just outside the window. It was too suspicious to ignore. After all, that combination of blond and brown was something he dealt with everyday.

"Since when have you two been working as part time spies?"

The two stiffened before slowly turning around, letting out a sigh of relief when they realized that it was him.

"You're going to give me a heart attack!" Naruto said with a palm on his chest.

"You're here too?" Shikamaru yawned.

"What do you mean I'm here too? If this date gets ruined because of your meddling, I'm cancelling those additional bonuses on your pay slip!"

"You love exercising your authority, dont you?"

"Wait, you're really on a date?" Naruto's eyes widened.

"Do you have to sound like you just heard an otherworldly event?" Neji grimaced.

"It is a shock by all standards. But anyway, we're not spying on you. We should be more aware of your schedule though now that we know that you do have a life outside the office."

"Sure. So you just felt like playing hide and seek."

"No..." Shikamaru suddenly pulled him to hiding. "We're spying on them."

A pale guy walked out of the restaurant. He seemed to be mad about something- judging from his movements and expressions. Torn old jeans, plain black shirt, jet black hair in messy spikes and intense ebony eyes- the guy was screaming rebel all over.

"You were hired by the Metropolitan Police Department?" Neji asked. "What is this? Security? Narcotics?"

"None of the above. He's Sasuke. Remember that visual kei band Sakura had been talking about?"

"We own shares from their record label, correct?"

"Fifty percent- when the papers are finalized tomorrow."

"What are you two talking about! We're not here for an outdoor company meeting!" Naruto whined. "He's on a date with Sakura-chan! That idiot! He left Sakura-chan all alone inside! He's not even a tiny little bit of a gentleman! He always ignores Sakura-chan's feelings!"

Hinata's visits to the office replayed in Neji's memory. He sighed. She wasn't interested in running the company. But she would be coming over occasionally- with her own delicious homemade treats for them. It was for _him_ of course. She wouldn't dare openly admit her liking of one of his staff. Maybe she had enough of the smarts of their family that she was attracted to the opposite.

"Poor Hinata…" He muttered to himself.

"No, not Hinata, I said Sakura… he's on a date with Sakura!"

"I know. Oh, Nevermind."

"Listen Neji, your timing is perfect, as always" Shikamaru said, a prelude to a huge favor. "We want to know if he really cares for Sakura. Naruto says he will only give up on Sakura if he gets a proof that Sasuke really loves her."

"What does that have to do with my perfect timing?"

"He knows me. He knows Naruto." He paused, his face was dead serious. "But he doesn't know you."

"Then…"

"You will pretend to be a goon who wants to harass Sakura then we'll see if he stands up for her."

"And whose plan is this?"

Shikamaru pointed at Naruto who had a pleading look on his face.

"As expected." Neji sighed. "What a nonsense."

"It's not nonsense! Aren't you concerned of Sakura?"

"Outside the office, no."

"Shikamaru! He's cold! He's just like Sasuke! Cold blooded monsters!"

"I was kind of expecting that, actually."

"Well, I'm going. I don't want to leave my date for too long." He said. "I'll let the 'monster' description slip for now."

"Wait! Neji, please! I won't be late for work again, ever!"

"I know you're head over heels for Sakura and I hate to break it to you… well, not really, but your plan won't work. It's been done so many times. If the original mastermind behind that plot had it patented, he had probably sued about a thousand people by now."

"And I don't think any one of those attempts was successful."

"If you know that much, then what are you doing here with him?"

Shikamaru didn't have enough time to answer. Sasuke was at a very good position and he noticed that Sakura was about to leave their table. A few more seconds and the whole plan would be a wreck. Convincing Neji was close to impossibility anyway. He pushed him from hiding and the two crashed against each other.

"Watch it, idiot." Sasuke said.

"_Now he's done it." Shikamaru murmured._

"Don't you know who I am?" He asked, staring back at those chilling opalescent eyes.

"No." Neji answered coolly.

"_What? I didn't know his memory is that bad! Didn't we just tell him Sasuke's name?" Naruto asked._

"_Ssh!"_

"And I have no interest in knowing." He continued.

"You talk big. That's good. I'm itching to throw a few punches…"

"If you want to realize just how much of a loser you are then you're free to come. It's been decided beforehand- your destiny is to lose."

"_Ooh… he's surprisingly into it!" Naruto commented._

"_It's like watching anime. I'm waiting for their bodies to glow any moment now." Shikamaru sighed._

Sasuke was obviously pissed off. His eyes were reduced to mere slits.

---------

Something brighter than the full moon caught his attention. She had never failed to make his breath hitch- ridiculous but true. And perhaps, it wasn't just him. The guy beside her was smiling with a faint blush on his cheeks. He knew that she was friendly. But to make friends in as short as a washroom break was- unforgivable, he thought. Clouded by the sight before him, Neji hurried forward, completely ignoring the charging Sasuke whose balled fist connected to his face. Shikamaru's eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

"Shikamaru! For the love of ramen! I need my job!" Naruto cried.

"Hold on! Hold it right there!" Shikamaru stepped out from hiding to stop Sasuke from inflicting further harm on their knocked out boss.

The next steps were hurried- but he was a little too far. He won't make it.

"SASUKE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!"

A rushing Sakura whose arm was outstretched took down Sasuke on the ground.

"I'LL PAY FOR THE BILL, WHY NOT? SINCE I'M THE ONE WHO ASKED YOU OUT! BUT YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO HURT MY FRIENDS! YOU'RE PUSHING IT!"

"Sakura, I think he's unconscious…" Shikamaru said.

"What are you all doing here in the first place?" She glared at him.

"Well, this is a restaurant, isn't it?" He forced a smile on his face. "Nice clothesline by the way."

"I think he's okay. He's just really stunned." Naruto said as he checked on Neji.

"NARUTO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!"

Tenten's momentum was impossible to stop at that point. The chop to Naruto's head was inevitable.

"OUCH! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"I knew I should have stayed home." Shikamaru said, scratching the back of his head.

-------------

Hey!

First, I hope this chapter didn't confuse you. And if it did, I'm sorry. I will answer your questions to somehow clear things up.

Second, I don't know how to thank you enough. I appreciate all your comments.

Third, my phone was stolen and I'm in angst (no, it's not with Hanabi). My Neji themes and wallpapers, and my message tone (Neji saying 'Hakke roku ju yon shou') are gone- I made all that! Damn, I like that phone.

Alright, I'm gonna stop whining. Take care everyone.


	9. Chapter 9: The Fire Starter

Possibly Perfect

NejiXTenten. It was the wrong place, the wrong time, the wrong reasons… and the right pair.

_The italicized part is a flashback._

I don't own Naruto.

-------------

Chapter Nine: The Fire Starter

_Tenten sat beside him after placing a tray of food- consisting of sandwiches and a glass of orange juice on the bed. He was starving but he wasn't in the mood to eat. Tenten had ordered food to go and ate while he drove. She enjoyed her meal, completely ignoring his sulking._

"_Are you alright?" She asked as she gently pressed the cold compress on his cheekbone._

_The cold stung on his contused skin, prompting him to pull away upon contact._

"_Who's that guy?" He demanded._

"_That… guy…?"_

"_That guy with the giddy smile on his face!"_

_Tenten's expression switched from wonder to irritation at the increase of his volume._

"_Don't shout at me! I don't know who that guy is, what is your problem with him anyway?" Tenten slammed the cold pack on his face, earning a grimace from him. "At least he and his date were able to have a nice dinner! They were on the table beside ours, you know, I watched their whole proposal ritual while you're in a brawl!"_

"_TENTEN!" He yelped when she pressed the compress harder._

"_Why on earth are you asking me about that guy? What do I have to do with him?You're so weird!"_

_He took the cold pack from her, realizing he could end up in more pain if she continued the 'first aid treatment'. So that was the guy on the next table. And he was proposing. That explained him looking flushed and damn- what was I thinking, he thought._

"_You're not with him?" He asked one last time, just in case._

"_Am I on mute? Didn't you hear what I just said?" _

"_I did."_

"_So what do you think?"_

"_Guess not."_

_Tenten smiled sarcastically._

"_Change your clothes when your face is feeling better!" She said as she went to the bathroom. "And eat those sandwiches! I made them so don't waste them or you're really going to get it!" She glanced back at him._

_He obediently took a bite from the first sandwich._

---------

Shikamaru coughed, obviously todisguise his laughter. Neji sighed, leaning back after signing all the papers before him. Why did he even bother telling that story to him? It wouldn't be of help anyway. He knew all he would be getting was either a lazy sigh or a teasing laughter. Perhaps he was just looking for someone who would agree with him that girls are frighteningly dangerous when angered.

"So you got distracted by a guy whom you thought was with Tenten, who turned out to be on a date of his own." Shikamaru narrated. "In other words, your imagination had been working overtime."

"Amusing, isn't it?"

"If you see her standing beside a stray dog, I bet you'll get jealous as well."

"I'm weird, I know."

Sakura opened the door and hurriedly walked in, slamming the door after her.

"Sakura-chan, that could've cut my fingers off, you know…" Naruto complained as he followed her.

"I told you not to come after me!" She gnarled irritatingly.

"Alright, you two, cut it out." Neji sighed. "Sakura, you have something for me?"

Sakura was all business when dealing with him in the office. She wouldn't be barging in just to let him hear her word war with Naruto. She had a worried look on her face when she turned to him, showing him a page of the daily newspaper- CEO and Front man take heated row on the road- it read.

"It's not really a big deal. I mean, they write all sorts of stuff."

"He dragged you in that mess."

"People don't even believe half of what they put in there."

"Unlike you, Sasuke has no reputation whatsoever."

"Naruto! Stop egging him on!"

"Egging me on? That's not necessary." Neji smirked. "I've already decided that I'm going to destroy him. I'm going to make sure no one buys that emo album of his."

"That will be troublesome since you just signed these papers." Shikamaru said.

"Or how about making a commemorative album, like the finale of Uchiha Sasuke's life and career?"

"You must be kidding, right?" Sakura laughed a little.

"I'm saying tragedy sells well."

"And I could use a part time job! I've always picked the assassin character from that game!"

"NARUTO!" Sakura scolded.

"Call his agency. I want to show him where exactly his place is."

"Actually… he's supposed to be here… but… well…"

"But he got kayoed by Sakura-chan so he's ashamed to show his face!" Naruto laughed.

"Don't you ever mention that in front of him again! I acted out of impulse, alright? I wasn't thinking straight!"

"I'm telling you…" Naruto turned to Neji. "That bruise doesn't compare to his! Sakura-chan has the strength of ten horses!"

"Why, thank you, that's very flattering." Sakura folded her arms across her chest to stop herself from strangling the blond.

"That's it. That's enough. Get out. Leave me alone."

"You heard him." Shikamaru shrugged.

"You have a meeting later, do you want to borrow my concealer?" Sakura asked.

"No, all I want right now is to hand out termination papers."

The three rushed out of his office.

---------

She didn't mean to come so early. She did tell Hinata that she would be meeting up Lee first. And she did. But she was too jittery to concentrate on something else aside from the scheduled dinner. She went on to the restaurant where she was supposed to meet Neji- way ahead of time.

She had checked her phone several times. No message or missed call. It was to be expected since she arrived even before sunset. She felt really stupid for doing so. The lights of the cars passing by her made her mood sullen. What if he doesn't come? What reason would he have then?

The rolling thunder caught her attention. She looked up at the sky, patched with red clouds. She quickly glanced at her watch- a little less than thirty minutes before their so-called date. Already, she could feel her heartbeat fluttering.She was a bit annoyed at herself for such an unnecessary excitement.

"If it rains, I'm dead." She said, talking to herself.

She couldn't and wouldn't dare enter that posh restaurant- where everyone who walked in was stared at from head to foot as if being judged in a contest. Why on earth did he pick that place? She looked around for a fast food or any place where she can run for shelter in case it pours.

---------

A minute, she thought. She managed to wait a couple of hours, why is one minute dragging like forever. The skies were still threatening to rain. She was getting frustrated. Could it be that he was caught up in something again? She didn't want to call him though. She didn't want him to know that she had been waiting. Should I leave when he's not here in a minute? Or should I wait? For how long? The questions were useless because she already knew the answer. She wanted to stay there.

As the last few seconds ticked, she went back to staring at the cars passing by- somewhat saddened. It wasn't like him to be late after all. And when she had a glimpse of the other side of the busy road, her lips curved to a relieved smile.

"I couldn't find a parking space." He said when he came to her.

"You're almost late."

"No, I'm right on time." He paused. "You're too early."

"What? What are you talking about? Stop assuming things! I just came here!"

He laughed a little and gave her the pretty bunch of flowers that he had with him. Sure, she rolled her eyes at similar scenes she had seen in the movies. Back then perhaps, she just didn't understand what that scene felt like. So what if flowers wither in such a short time? In an even shorter time- the moment it left his hands and went to hers- it was so special. Before that, she never knew, even someone like her wanted to be treated in that special way.

At that point, she knew that it was uselessto deny her feelings. She really, really liked him. He wasn't the first guy to be that nice to her. It was just that, he was the first one whom she responded to. He didn't fit the category of family or friends. He was somewhere else- somewhere equally special. It was beautiful and frightening at the same time. She had never felt so defenseless before but right then, he could say anything and she would agree. He could do anything and she wouldn't mind.

"Come…?" She looked up at him nervously- fearing that her thoughts had reached him. He had been talking and although she seemed like she was all ears on him, she was actually staring blankly at his face. She had said the same thing when she first saw him. He was oddly attractive. But 'oddly' back then and 'oddly' at that time were different. She found herself just oddly attached to him- never wanting to let go. "Where… are we going?"

"Aren't we having dinner?"

"Oh, yea…" What the hell, these flowers must be drugged. She wanted to kick herself.

He placed an arm around her shoulders as they crossed the street. Fair enough. She liked the idea of never letting go.

---------

"Just how do you differentiate a skirt and a strip of cloth?"

"Huh?" Neji looked at her.

They were being ushered to their reserved table but she was busy staring at the young lady whose style was basically screaming 'look at me!' and it seemed like she was approaching them. The way her hips swayed as she walked was jaw dropping to probably the entire male population in the restaurant- either hair pulling or curse inducing to the rest.

"Why do we have to eat dinner in a strip club?" Tenten asked.

"I didn't expect you to be here!"The shapely lady said as sheflipped her long platinum blond hair, revealing a shimmering diamond on hear ear. "And with a girl…"

"How often do you go here, huh? You must be a regular customer!"

"Tenten, this is Yamanaka Ino." Neji said, ignoring Tenten's queries.

"Oh so you're Tenten!" Their cheeks touched in greeting.

Yamanaka Ino smelled of something expensive.

"And she's not a stripper." Neji whispered to her.

Stripper or not stripper, she didn't feel too good about meeting this one. A quiet dinner with Neji- just with Neji- was that too much to ask for? She sighed in disbelief.

-------------

I am so delayed in updating. I apologize.

I'm so addicted with Death Note and this Matsuyama Ken'ichi guy just won't leave my thoughts in peace lol.

So... thank you for all your comments! Much love to all of you!


	10. Chapter 10: Confirmed Affection, Broken

Possibly Perfect

NejiXTenten. It was the wrong place, the wrong time, the wrong reasons… and the right pair.

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter Ten: Confirmed Affection, Broken Connection

* * *

"Would you like to join us for dinner?"

Tenten's disbelief that Neji invited Ino for dinner was manifested by a quick elbow to his side. He just looked at her and gave a mild shrug. She knew that it was polite but it was just too annoying. They were supposed to have dinner together- the two of them. The idea of having a stripper with them was unbearable.

"Neji, Ino-san couldn't be dressed like that for nothing! I mean I'm sure she's on a date- just like us, and they would want some time on their own too!"

"Oh that's alright, I'll stay with the two of you for a while." Ino smiled.

Her shoulders sagged. Just how dense could people be?

"I'll take them to their table, go tell Chouji that I need the documents now." She continued, winking at the waiter who was ushering them. "And please bring us some wine."

The waiter slightly lowered his head before leaving.

"So fast?" Neji asked, throwing a glance at Ino.

"Don't underestimate me, weren't you complaining about my professional fee?"

"Shikamaru suggested haggling."

"Did you know that I'm leaving for Europe with Chouji?" She said, switching topics. "I think I found my perfect match."

"The earrings are lovely." Neji commented.

"Thank you! Diamonds look lovely on me, I know!" She giggled.

"What a flirt." Tenten murmured.

"I heard that!" She gnarled at Tenten, although her face maintained that practiced smile. "Since I finished the job a week earlier, I think I deserve a bonus." She said, turning to Neji, unnecessarily fixing the lapel of his suit. "Ne, Neji-kun?"

Tenten shook her head, rolling her eyes. She thought of going to the bathroom to save herself from further sleazy antics but who knew what they would do without her around.

"Is a check alright?"

"Of course."

He started writing down on a check. Tenten's eyebrows furrowed. She felt totally left out. Just what the heck are they talking about? It couldn't be business related because, well, Ino just didn't look like someone business-related. Ino went through the check real quick before slipping it in her purse.

"You can take the papers tonight." She said as she turned to look at Tenten. "All that's missing are your signatures."

"Signatures?"

"Of course! After you and Neji sign it, it's over, a done deal."

"Done deal?" She said, almost a whisper. "Could it be…"

"Well, she seems clueless." Ino said, looking at Neji. "So this means…?"

"She's not supposed to know about it."

"I'm not supposed to know about what?" Tenten asked, tugging Neji's arm to no avail.

"She'll be shocked! What can I say? You sure know how to bring the element of surprise!"

"Shock… surprise…" She murmured.

They must be talking about the divorce- so much for all that preparation. They didn't have to be so secretive though. She knew that it was coming. She just hated it that Neji had to be so sneaky about it. Was he thinking that she wouldn't agree to it and that he had to ready the papers in advance? She knew that he could be vain, selfish, and arrogant, could even be aggressively stupid at times but was he actually thinking that she would want to stay married with him?

_She thought he had no problem with it._

"I didn't want to give away anything until it's all finished."

"Give away what?" Tenten insisted, her annoyance was reflected in her voice.

"Tenten, I know you want this too. I mean no matter how domesticated you look, I'm sure you don't want to be stuck in that big house."

"Stuck in that big house?" She repeated Ino's last few words.

Ino nodded.

True enough, if we get married then I'll be stuck in that big house. It wasn't such an atrocious idea as Ino seemed to imply. But really- he's throwing me out even before the exchange of 'I do's'? She swallowed to ease that strange suffocating feeling on her throat. Wait- I look domesticated? Tenten cursed beneath her breath.

"Listen you…"

"I'm going to check on what's taking Chouji too long." With that, Ino avoided Tenten's upcoming upheaval.

The blond stood up at the same time that a waiter came to serve the wine that she asked for. Ino waved at Neji and he responded with a nod.

"She just called me domesticated!" Tenten complained to Neji.

"She did?"

"You weren't listening at all! I bet your eyes are glued on her cleavage!"

"Ino's not really the voluptuous type but no, I'm not glued on her cleavage." He responded coolly.

"I want to go home." She crossed her arms.

"We haven't had dinner."

"You think I'm in the mood for dinner after all that?"

"Yes, she used the word domesticated but she didn't call you domesticated. She used it as an adjective, simply implying that even domesticated women wanted some freedom."

"Fine. You're smart. I'm not. I want to go home."

Neji gave an impatient sigh. With that, she tried to stand up only to be held down by his firm grip.

"Let's wait for the papers, at least."

"I don't want to see any of that!" Her voice trembled- and it was a couple of notches higher than her usual volume.

"Huh?" Neji's expression of surprise was mimicked by those occupying the nearby tables who were either openly or discreetly watching them.

"I'll give you your freedom. I intended to do that right from the start. But somewhere along the way, I thought…" She paused before sighing. "I'm wrong. Now I know."

"Something tells me we're not on the same page."

"Just let go."

"How about we wait for Ino to be back and I bet, you'll be thankful for her efforts."

"I don't need to thank that stripper for anything! I don't owe anyone anything as a matter of fact!"

"Stop making a scene and calm down."

"I'll never be able to achieve your level of tranquility even if I take sedatives!" She composed herself. "I'm tired Neji. Let me go or…"

"Or what?"

"Look up."

Neji looked up to catch the cool sparkling wine on his face, instantly releasing Tenten's arm. She walked out of the establishment to the tune of the crowd's murmurs and glances.

* * *

The car stopped right in front of Tenten but she was looking far ahead as if she didn't notice the vehicle. Where the hell are those cabs when you need them? She bit her lower lip.

"Get in the car."

"I'll wait for a cab. Thank you."

"Get in."

The less words from him, the more serious the matter is. She wondered if it was a better idea to have spilled wine on any other body part- save the hair. He always took hair affairs to heart. She hopped in. Neji was a force to reckon with when mad. She saw how he was with Hanabi and she didn't want to share the same experience.

* * *

"You think this is funny." He started after long minutes of silence and being stuck in traffic.

"I was pissed off."

"You're pissed off for no reason. If we just waited for Ino to…"

"Don't mention her name in front of me!" She yelled.

"What is wrong with you?"

"I'm annoyed at you and her… that flirt."

"She's really like that. She wasn't flirting at all."

"So you're always like that?"

"That sounded so wrong. But yes, she's always like that with everyone."

"And what's up with all that eye contact?"

"I can't control someone's mannerisms, can I?"

"You're staring back at her!"

"It's rude to talk to someone and not look them in the eyes."

"You're not looking me in the eyes right now."

"For crying out loud, Tenten, I'm driving."

"Sure. And I bet you liked her skimpy dress."

"You're jealous."

"I am so not!" She balled her fists tightly. "Why, I will sign those papers as soon as we get them!"

"Those papers have nothing to do with this, believe me."

"I will divorce you as soon as we get home from the wedding ceremony! Let me tell you that I don't have the slightest intention to stay with you after I get my money!"

Lighting temporarily lit up the dark skies. He was groping for words in his head. She was just mad- and jealous. She couldn't be serious with those words.

"This is getting way out of hand." The traffic light turned green. "You heard it yourself, she's going out with Akimichi Chouji."

"Go ahead! Defend her some more!"

"I need her PR skills for the business, just how difficult is it for you to understand that? And damn it, why am I even trying to explain things to you when we're…"

He paused. Her words were painful but he didn't intend to strike back. That was the right time to just stay quiet and he blew it.

"When we're not really together." She completed his sentence. "That's exactly my point."

And so I have no idea why we're screaming at each other, she thought. The car drove past the major road and they made a left, taking a short cut. They had been silent, angry at each other- probably angry for no reason. If he had one mistake, that was to bring up the fact that they were a couple of convenience. He didn't mean to. It just slipped out. But didn't she just shove it to his face that she wanted the inheritance and nothing else?

"Sorry…" He said, giving her a brief glance.

She was looking outside the window. After everything said and done, it was still a hard fact that they were not really together. Sure, they slept in the same room and they had good moments together, but eventually, they have to part ways. The truth was painful. And she hated him for bringing it up.

"Tenten…"

"Watch out!"

He stepped on the break, immediately stopping the car.

"What?"

"I think you hit something!"

"Impossible." He said as he stepped off the vehicle.

"I'm almost sure that you did."

"But there's nothing here." He said as he checked a few steps from behind the vehicle.

The door shut and before he was able to react, the car zoomed away.

* * *

Hey everyone! Guess what? I'm still alive XD

Full details of my crappy hibernation on my profile page but I know you don't want to read any of that lol.

I'm glad to be back though and I hope to update at least every week.

Thanks for reading, thanks for waiting!

Oh yea, sorry if this chapter is hm… substandard? Haha! I'm just really excited to update.


	11. Chapter 11: Smoke after Fire

Possibly Perfect

NejiXTenten. It was the wrong place, the wrong time, the wrong reasons… and the right pair.

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Smoke after Fire

* * *

He cursed as he watched the vehicle getting farther and farther away. The lightning that shortly followed wasn't a good sign and he was sure that she doesn't have the slightest intention of turning back. He reached for his pocket, realizing that he left all his possessions in the car.

"I'm dead…" He whispered to himself.

* * *

She sat on her side of the bed, sighing as she watched the water cascading against the windows. The rain had been pouring since she came that it wasn't funny anymore- because she had arrived more than an hour ago. She was getting worried. As if Hanabi's questioning when she arrived alone- driving his car- wasn't enough to make her nervous. She hugged the pillow on her lap tightly, burying her face on it. Maybe that was somewhat severe, she thought.

"Liar."

She lifted her face and turned to see Hanabi at the door with Hinata.

"You said Neji-niisan told you to go ahead because he was with Ino but that was a lie."

"Who told you so?"

"Ino is right here." Hanabi said, allowing Ino in the room.

"And what are you doing here?" She asked, irritated that the blond even followed her home- and what the hell was that folder she had with her.

"The question is… what have you done to Neji-niisan?"

"Tenten, I think my little gestures had way too much of an effect on you. The restaurant staff told me that you two left in a fight." Ino started. "I didn't mean for it to be like that at all."

Tenten grew quiet. If Ino was ever capable of being taken seriously then that was probably the moment. She didn't really mean to be so hostile toward her. If only she didn't cling or talk to Neji in that manner then they could even be friends.

"I can't believe you actually thought that I like him! Come on! He's cold as a corpse!"

"Cold as a corpse to someone like you, I understand that!" She snapped.

"Hah! You're defending him!" Ino raised an eyebrow.

She covered her head with a pillow. Damn it, she thought. There was nothing else to say.

"Um… because it's raining really hard and he's still not here…" Hinata finally said.

"He's not some kid, I'm sure he can get a cab to get here." Tenten said, trying to sound indifferent, as she stood up from the bed and walked toward the window.

"So you did leave him behind! You are such a liar!"

Hanabi's voice was loud yet it didn't make sense to her. She went to the window so she could see what it was like outside. He can get a cab, right? Shit. The combination of thunder and rain was making so much noise in addition to her tumultuous mind. She watched the hard rain pound the ground. That wasn't somewhat severe, she thought, that was severe.

"I'm thinking… anou… where did you leave him?" Hinata asked, wringing her hands.

"I don't know that place… it was like a shortcut because the main roads were crazy." She was getting impatient and apprehensive, tapping her fingers against the window.

"Oh! He... he always uses that shortcut…" Hinata said.

"See, he should be here anytime now… he could stop a cab or…"

"Public vehicles don't use that road." Hanabi cut her short.

"What…?"

She looked at Hinata, waiting for her confirmation. Hinata nodded, agreeing with her sister. Tenten grabbed a jacket before stepping out of the room and making her way down the stairs.

"You are an idiot."

"And you don't have manners, brat!"

"At least I have a brain!"

"Do... don't fight with each other…"

"How the hell am I supposed to know those things! That was the first time I passed by that road!"

"Oh, you didn't know that you're not supposed to leave someone alone in the middle of a dark road." Hanabi was on her trail- followed by Hinata and Ino. "Now tell me who doesn't have manners?"

"He should at least call home!"

"That still doesn't change the fact that you left him behind!"

"He started it!"

"I hope you're not referring to that thing at the restaurant!"

"As a matter of fact, you started it!" Tenten exclaimed, momentarily glaring at Ino.

"A-anou… Tenten… Hanabi… Ino-san…"

"Hurry up and get him!"

"Isn't that what I'm doing?"

Lightning brightened up the dark outdoors.

"You shouldn't even have waited this long!"

"Just shut up, will you!" She said as she turned around to face the younger girl. "If you're so concerned then don't you think you could've done something better than wait?"

"Girls… p-please…"

"You shouldn't put the blame on us because you're the one who left him out there."

"Ino, I will really appreciate it if you mind your own business and stay out of this!"

"Ino should stay out of this and YOU should move faster!"

"STOP IT! ALL OF YOU!" Hinata's voice pierced through the loud roar of thunder and sharp lightning.

The three looked at the pissed off Hinata. Probably due to the fact that she was usually timid and quiet, her sudden outburst was disturbing. They immediately stopped the exchange of words, composing themselves before Hinata- who, for the first time had a frown on her face.

"Sorry… I got carried away." Tenten said in a calm tone.

"Me too." Hanabi said apologetically.

The door slammed open and the four girls found themselves staring at a rain soaked Neji. He started toward the stairs where the girls were, leaving a puddle on his track. There were so many things that Tenten wanted to say- an explanation, an apology, an admittance that she was just immature- and jealous. But she lost her words- out of fear or shock, she didn't know.

"You… you walked… all the way here…?" Hinata asked, back to stuttering.

He didn't give an answer but she was guessing that Hinata was right. The thunder echoed again causing her to jerk as she watched him walk past them, stopping by Ino to give her a questioning look.

"Ah… Oh, I'm… well, I'm going… I brought this here…" She held out the documents. "Chouji and I are going to Europe tomorrow… so… so I thought…"

"Good night, Ino. Thank you."

"Bye!"

"Go to bed Hanabi, you have school tomorrow." He said as Ino hurried toward the door.

"Y-yes."

Tenten glanced at Hanabi. It was the first time that she heard her sounding nervous, even scared. Before continuing on his way upstairs, Neji handed her the folder- which she took with shaky hands. Damn, why is… why is everyone... suddenly… stuttering, she thought.

* * *

She had spent hours sitting on the same steps- confused, mad at herself, feeling down, sighing occasionally. She didn't know how to approach him after all that. She didn't even know if she should approach him at all. For a moment, she thought of packing her stuff and leaving the house.

"Tenten…"

"Hinata! Why are you still up?" She asked as she moved to allow Hinata to sit beside her.

"You're not yet sleeping either… Maybe Neji-niisan is waiting for you?"

"I don't think he would appreciate seeing me now."

"Hm…" Hinata paused, as if to organize her thoughts. "I think… this is the time he would want you to be with him…"

She pulled off a forced smile. She liked this Hinata way better. Thank goodness angry Hinata was just an isolated event.

"I believe he's serious about the wedding."

"Neji's smart and he knows better." She stretched her arms. "A few days of knowing each other is just not good enough… Some people stay together for years only to realize that they're meant to go on their separate ways, so how can we be serious about this? What do we know about each other aside from some general things?"

"But it feels right, doesn't it?"

Tenten stared blankly at the space before her. After all the fun, the sadness, the confusion, the fights, the reconciliation- in the end, yes- it all felt right. She smiled faintly before nodding, approving Hinata's comment.

"He was less uptight since you came here."

"Less uptight? Are you sure?"

Hinata smiled and nodded.

"He's got some issues." She laughed a little.

"I think you and Neji-niisan complement each other." Hinata said. "And I know you like him from the very start."

"Hold on, that sounded like I'm really crazy over him but no, that's not true at all… well, maybe I appreciate him to some extent because like what you said, he's trying to loosen up a bit… and..."

She sighed heavily, well aware that her explanations didn't make sense at all. Then there was silence between them. Hinata tried to cheer her up but still, she couldn't get herself to face Neji- not after that much trouble she caused him.

"Oh, you wanted to manage Youthful China?"

"Huh?"

She saw Hinata looking at the documents that Ino brought with her. Her curiosity had taken over and she decided to see the papers. Giving the first page a quick scan, she realized that it was a deed of sale. She finally remembered why the name Chouji sounded familiar. It was the guy who loaned Gai a couple of million yen, using the restaurant as collateral. The last time she heard about the issue, Gai was way behind in paying and the interest charges were piling up. Apparently, this Akimichi Chouji had sold his rights to _her. _Her name was listed under every sheet.

"Hinata…"

"Hm…?"

"I better go and check on him now." She said as she stood up and headed for their room.

Divorce wasn't even mentioned all throughout the document and she wondered where she got that idea from. He bought the restaurant for her. It was her original aim but somehow, she wished he didn't because she felt like she didn't deserve it. He could have just told her from the start. They could have avoided that entire ruckus. But it was a surprise after all, and indeed, after their signatures- Youthful China would be under her name. It was ridiculous at the same time that it was sweet. She didn't know if she would call him smart for tactfully hiding it from her or dumb for allowing the situation to escalate into something so complicated. It bothered her that she really liked him- and that it was growing more and more by the minute.

* * *

She slowly opened the door, cautious of making any sound. She saw him on his usual side of the bed and he was sleeping when she entered the room. She was relieved because she would die of shame had he confronted her about the incident. She left the folder on his desk before going to her own spot. The lights were on but it had been a while since he last slept with his back against her.

* * *

Promised weekly update... done.

I appreciate your taking time to read and review! Much love oxo


	12. Chapter 12: The Bridge between the Gap

Possibly Perfect

NejiXTenten. It was the wrong place, the wrong time, the wrong reasons… and the right pair.

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter Twelve: The Bridge between the Gap

* * *

The first few hours were dreadful. She couldn't sleep at all and she couldn't even toss and turn on the bed worried that she might wake him up. And when her eyes finally felt heavy, she was brought back to full consciousness by some movements. She rubbed her sleepy eyes, realizing that it was dawn.

"Neji…?" She asked in a hushed voice as she crawled to get closer to him. "Neji?"

She placed a hand on his shoulder- immediately noticing that his temperature was high. And when she confirmed that he had fever, she covered him up with a blanket and dashed out of the room.

* * *

"That's why I'm asking you, what are you looking for?" Hanabi asked as she watched Tenten rummage through the kitchen cabinets.

"Why are you up so early in the morning?"

"My classes start at seven."

"Oh okay, hurry up and eat breakfast then."

"I'm eating breakfast." She said, pouring milk to her bowl of cereals. "So, what are you looking for?"

"Neji's sick and it's all because I left him on the street and the weather decided to help me with my planned vengeance and drowned him with rain. I need an ice bag."

_The bowl of cereal came flying toward her. She did her best to avoid it but it was impossible. The contents splattered on her face and the bowl nearly cracked against her skull._

"Or something like that…" She told herself, shaking off the thought. "I can't tell her… maybe I'll tell Hinata later."

"I know this place better than you do."

"That's for sure."

"Then why don't you tell me? Maybe I can help?"

"No need. I can manage."

She had no idea why the imp was being friendly to her but the reason didn't really matter. The last time she thought Hanabi was in a good mood brought nothing but catastrophe. She didn't want any of that again. Besides, it was her fault that Neji was sick and knowing his little cousin, she would be in trouble when she finds out.

"Ice."

"Ice?" Tenten repeated, slowly turning around.

"I like iced coffee in the morning."

Tenten gave an obviously forced laughter when she saw a house helper dropping several ice cubes on the drink. She was to go back to her search when Hanabi spoke again.

"Neji-niisan is sick and he will have to stay home today." She smiled.

Tenten froze for a moment. Hanabi was really in a good mood after all.

"I don't understand…" She muttered.

"With your level of intelligence, that's not surprising at all but I will explain it to you anyway…" Hanabi said after finishing her cereals. "Because of you, Neji-niisan will probably be down for a couple of days and he wouldn't like that… WHAT THE…"

Frigid, piercing Hyuuga eyes glared at Tenten- the cold drink dripping from her hair before joining the rest of the liquid on the floor.

"As much as I hate wasting food…" Tenten started, placing the emptied glass back on the table. "Anyone can tell that he will be angry at me… what I don't understand is why you're smiling when you know his condition. I thought you'd be angry. If you act violent with me I'd probably understand because you're right, it's my fault. All this time I thought you hate me because I'm no good for him and that's alright. I understand your feelings… that he took care of you and you look up to him, and you like him so much."

She noticed that the younger girl had stopped glaring- her eyes were vague as if in deep thought.

"No matter what the circumstances are, you don't feel happy when someone you love is hurt."

With that, Tenten slowly headed out of the kitchen- then hurried up the stairs back to their room, checking her trail once she was at the door. I thought she's going to throw a kitchen knife or something, she thought as she sighed in relief.

* * *

After Tenten left, Hanabi stood there like a statue- and it was very uncharacteristic of her. The house helper held her breath when the Hyuuga started moving, coming closer.

"Iced coffee is not even food…" Hanabi snatched the towel that she held. "It's a drink."

* * *

His fever had waned by the time Tenten whispered an apology to his ear. It wasn't anything serious anyway. Stress and a cold rain shower just didn't go well together. At least that was what he wanted to tell her so she would stop feeling bad about the incident. He was sure that those little sounds she was making was an attempt to hold back the tears- an attempt that probably failed because he vaguely saw her trembling shoulders as she lightly pressed the cool towel on his forehead. But at that time, he couldn't do anything. His body won't obey his brain and his brain kept on shutting down everything else.

How many hours had passed since that apology- followed by a kiss that gently touched his lips. Still, his body wouldn't move according to his will- to the point that a simple turn to his left was difficult. Even his breathing was hampered. It was that discomfort that prompted him to open his eyes. It took him a couple of minutes to adjust and then he noticed the bulk on his body.

"What is this?!" He asked, sweating despite the air conditioner.

"You… you caught a cold…"

"Do you have to cover me up with six blankets?" He said as he tried to sit up.

"Nine blankets." Hanabi corrected.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have school today?"

"I'm worried about you."

"I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe… I don't know if you're worried that I'm sick or you're worried that I might survive this."

"Ah… I'm… I'm so sorry!" Hinata said, helping his cousin to get out of the cocoon she made.

"Where's Tenten?"

He knew that it was useless to ask. He knew that after whispering her apology, after that tender kiss- she picked up a bag and headed out of the room. But the question came out involuntarily, naturally. It was the first thing that he thought of. Probably the only thing he had in mind.

"She left just when you…"

"Hanabi!" Hinata curtly stopped her.

Hanabi blinked, staring at her sister. Hinata's expression reminded her of thunder and lightning. Either she perfected the look overnight or she had always kept that side of her a secret. The younger girl slouched lazily, dropping the topic.

* * *

Tenten stared at the glass of fruit juice before her. Lee was checking the list for the daily delivery of ingredients, glancing at her once in a while. He had wanted to ask her why she came so early in the morning but he knew that it was inappropriate- judging from the look on her face. She showed up at the restaurant past eight in the morning and she had been silent since he allowed her, and her huge bag, in.

She barely ate lunch, sitting on that same chair as the restaurant went crazy with the flow of noontime customers. Gai didn't talk to her. He said she needed the time and space. Lee didn't talk to her either. He didn't want to intrude, or he didn't know how to intrude.

The restaurant was to open for dinner. Lee had been thinking of having the entire super spicy menu delivered to Neji's doorstep- as revenge for whatever he did to her that left her that way.

"Lee…" She spoke at last.

"Hm?"

"How's our bunk bed?"

"Still dependable, I guess." Lee answered. "I envy your concern toward the bed, you know…"

"You think I can move back here?"

Lee sighed. He knew that was coming.

"What happened this time?" He asked, leaving his checklist on the table and sitting beside her.

"I can't do as I planned…" Tenten said in a sullen tone. "I'm sorry."

"Oh! I forgot to tell you!" Lee exclaimed. "Gai-sama said it was hopeless because the restaurant had been acquired by a third party… we can't do anything about it anymore. It's sad but… at least you don't have to worry about it now."

"I bought the restaurant… more like Neji bought the restaurant for me."

Lee gave her a curious look. She should be celebrating then.

"That was your primary goal, wasn't it?" He asked.

"I thought I'd buy the restaurant with my share of the inheritance… I didn't know that he's working on it." She said, looking at him. "Lee, do you know what I mean?"

He shook his head.

"We haven't had a single day of peace, Lee. It's just not working. We always fight over something so small or big, it doesn't even matter. We keep on opposing each other, and then we make up, and then I realize that we can do the same thing over and over again and it's alright… I'm not getting tired at all."

"You're confusing me even more…"

"I'm saying if this game continues even for just one more day, I wouldn't know how to turn back anymore." She explained emphatically. "I should put an end to this before it gets to that point, what do you think?"

Lee sighed, resting his chin on his knuckles.

"Tenten…"

If she was to categorize Lee between serious and not serious then he would definitely be under not serious. She thought she had never seen him looking that earnest.

"I think… _before_ ended when you met him."

That line was the last thing she was expecting from him. It summarized all her feelings, all her thoughts- cleared up all her doubts and confusion. Why, even Lee knew it all along. She went back to staring at the glass on the table.

"I wonder if he's feeling better now…" She sighed.

* * *

Hanabi got on the bed after checking for Neji's temperature- which was back to normal. She insisted on staying with him for the rest of the night. When Tenten came to the scene, she felt that he was getting more and more distant. There was no one who posed a threat like that before. He was all work, all family. But Tenten seemed to have displaced all his previous priorities so easily. It was annoying.

"You can't sleep with the lights on, right?" She said as she switched the lights off. "She's not sleeping here anymore."

"She will tomorrow."

The girl turned around and closed her eyes.

"Hanabi…" Neji said, well aware that his cousin was listening.

She pulled up the blanket over her head but there was no way she could avoid hearing his voice.

"I love her and I will get her back."

* * *

Hey everyone! I'm so happy to know that you're enjoying this. Unfortunately, all things must come to an end. Next week will be the last chapter for this fic. But don't worry, I'm preparing something new XD

Well, as usual, I thank all of you for reading and reviewing!


	13. Chapter 13: To Make it Right

Possibly Perfect

NejiXTenten. It was the wrong place, the wrong time, the wrong reasons… and the right pair.

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: To Make it Right

* * *

Neji saw Hanabi sitting at the passenger seat and looking at her, he knew it was impossible to get her out of the car. Hinata sighed heavily. She had no idea what was going on in her sister's mind but she was definitely disconcerted by the situation. Neji had been far too focused with business and family. She thought that it would be nice for him to do something for himself for a change.

"N-Neji-niisan… give me some time… I'll talk to her…"

"It's alright." He said, taking the driver's seat and starting the engine. "See you later."

Hinata reluctantly nodded, making a mental note to further improve her 'thunder and lightning glare' just in case her sister was planning something.

* * *

Lee woke up in panic when he crashed on the floor. He quickly stood up and gave a fighting pose, only to see Tenten- with her hands on either side of her hips- standing before him.

"Tenten?" He asked, relaxing for a bit.

"I pulled you out of bed."

"What did you do that for?"

"It's almost nine in the morning."

"We don't open until lunch, remember?"

"NEJI'S IN HIS OFFICE BY THIS TIME AND YOU'RE STILL SLEEPING LIKE A BABY!"

"I guess he's an early bird… also, it's a Saturday…"

"Start your day right, Lee, for the love of everything that's sane… look at this place!" She said as she picked up items scattered on the floor- a shirt, a towel, a DVD, a comic book. "Don't you even know where to put your used shirt?"

"Well… I…" Lee scratched the back of his head.

"Neji has never- I repeat, never made me pick up used clothing! This is so annoying!"

"You didn't pick them up before… and… if you don't want to, it's alright, I mean, I don't mind them scattered there…"

"I MIND THEM SCATTERED THERE!" She yelled. "It's so messy, and oh my good Lee, what is this title?!"

"I just got curious."

"I can't believe you! I'm not sleeping here again! I'm sleeping downstairs if I must!" She said as she stormed out of the room.

"Hey! I didn't even know it was that… anyway…" He followed Tenten.

"What is going on here?" Gai appeared in the hallway. Obviously, the morning commotion disturbed him from his sleep.

"Gai-san, Lee is watching hentai anime." Tenten said, handing over the DVD.

Gai stared intently at the title before he spoke.

"Lee…"

"Gai-sama…"

"Youthfulness is never perfect…"

"Gai-sama!" Lee's voice was apologetic as his tears threatened to gush. "I swear I didn't enjoy them!"

"Them?" Tenten asked, dumping the used clothing in a box. "So there are more of those?"

"That's alright, Lee… you're forgiven!" Gai held him in a tight embrace.

Tenten rolled her eyes as she picked up the box.

"My dear Tenten…" Gai said, stopping her from taking another step. "How sure are you that Neji's not watching something like this?"

She turned around, unbelieving of what she heard. Gai and Lee grinned.

"He's not like the two of you."

"He's just more careful… what do you think, Gai-sama?"

"Well said, Lee."

Tenten clenched her teeth. She was so close to unleashing hell on her two so-called family members. They were obviously goofing around which means they were just being themselves but still, did they have to involve Neji in that nonsense?

"He's not like that, end of story." She said, deciding that it was best to stay calm.

Neji would keep his cool when facing a similar situation. He would have reacted in that same way, she thought as she went on her way. She congratulated herself for handling her emotions well. It was a good, albeit small step to making herself more of a match for him.

"I bet he prefers the real thing."

She paused and in a split second, the box of clothes left a knocked out Lee on the floor.

"Forget it Neji, you have to accept me as I am…" She sighed as Gai's wailing echoed in the hallway.

* * *

The drive was smooth and quiet. It was a weekend and at that time, the streets were not crowded. He was waiting for Hanabi to open up but surprisingly, she just remained seated. It couldn't be that she just wanted to tag along, right?

"When was the last time we went to the theme park?"

Hanabi looked at him with amused eyes that soon went back to indifference as she looked out of the window again. A smile made its way to his lips.

"Are you trying to bribe me?"

"I see. You don't like theme parks anymore." He said in his usual stoic tone. "You're a big girl for things like that anyway."

"You're going to take a break?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to go there and feel like it was an obligatory visit." She said. "You're always in a hurry because you have a meeting the following day, or you have to visit the other office, there's always something else… and lately, someone else…"

"Well… I haven't been on a vacation for a really long time."

"You haven't been on a vacation at all!"

"Really…"

"So…?"

"For three days."

"A week."

"That's too long."

"A week."

"Alright, alright."

"We'll go to the theme park?"

"The four of us."

Hanabi stared at him but he didn't yield. His cousin's personality ranges from stubborn to being obnoxious. He thought it was his chance to make a point and subtly tell her that he wouldn't tolerate anymore of that- especially not when it's about Tenten.

"Fine." She finally said, crossing her arms.

"Thank you."

"But I'll be beside you all the time."

"You'll be with Hinata."

"No! She doesn't like roller coasters!"

Neji laughed a little.

"I can't believe I'm nothing but a runner up to that…" She sighed in frustration. "You really like her, don't you?"

"Never been so sure like this before."

Hanabi gave another sigh as the car stopped in front of the restaurant.

"I won't be long." He said.

"If…" The girl said, not throwing a glance his way. "If by any chance you change your mind and you want her gone, just tell me and we'll work on it together, okay?"

"You're twisted." He smiled as he gave her a pat on her head. "I doubt that will happen though."

* * *

Tenten grabbed Lee by the arm as soon as she caught a glimpse of the car that parked outside the restaurant.

"Tell him I'm not here!" She said, dragging Lee to the kitchen.

"Neji? He's here?"

"I don't want to see him now… I'm not ready, I don't know what to say…"

"If he came all the way here, I think there's nothing much to say."

"Just go out there and tell him I'm not here!" She gave her final instructions as she hid in the cabinet under the sink.

Lee sighed but went out of the kitchen nonetheless. She had been waiting for his call since last night. He thought she wanted him to come for her. It wasn't just once that he caught her looking at the front door. He couldn't understand why she was hiding now that he finally came.

"Good morning."

His rambling thoughts were disrupted when he saw Neji looking polished- it was a Saturday, wasn't it? No wonder Tenten reacted that way to their cluttered room.

"Oh… good morning… it's been a while."

"I need to see her."

"You're really here…" Lee smiled. "She's in the kitchen, under the sink."

Tenten's eyeballs nearly popped out of their sockets. Lee was just hopeless. There was no point in doing damage control though. She heard steps coming closer and it stopped right before the sink. The wooden door of the cabinet was the only thing that separated them when he stooped down.

"Tenten…" He knocked once.

"Hi Neji… what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to ask you to come with me."

"Come with you?"

"Marry me."

Tenten grunted when her head hit the pipes above her head. There was hardly enough space for her to fit in- movements were prohibited.

"You've got to be kidding me… do you still have a fever?"

"She's been waiting since yesterday."

"LEE!" She clamored. "I'm going to show you pain when this is all over!"

Lee just laughed before leaving the kitchen.

"I clearly told him that I'm not yet ready for this…"

"I'm not leaving without you, just so you'd know."

"Neji, so many things happened in such a short time and it will be a lie I if I tell you that it didn't mean anything to me… but that's me. I had a blast. I enjoyed every minute of it. However, from your point of view, don't you think you're better off without me?"

"No."

"I'm serious!" She wanted to scold him for his unfazed reply. She was trying to make a point and there he was giving one word answers like she said nothing at all. "Listen, you've never been late for work until I stayed in your house…"

"I like being late."

"You do?" She had to inch her way to get a bit closer to the door, doubtful of what she heard.

"No, no, I mean, I never tried over speeding before."

"Quite exciting, huh?" She laughed.

He smiled and nodded.

"And I like a clean bedroom." It was a resolve she came up after having to endure one night in Lee's untidy room.

"Can we sleep with the lights off during weekends?"

"I guess… if you're okay with a spiced up dinner…"

"Actually, sleeping with the lights on is not that bad at all." He sighed.

"When we go out, it should be just the two of us… no emo rock star, no office staff, definitely no Ino."

"I can live with that… as long as we go home together, both riding the car."

"I'll never ever leave you behind again."

"Then I think we're going to be just fine." He cleared his throat. "Alright, let me ask again…"

The cabinet suddenly swung open, crashing against Neji who was just outside.

"Neji?!" She asked as she went out of the tiny space, taking cobwebs with her. "I'm so sorry! I just didn't want a proposal under the sink! Do you understand me? Can you hear me?"

"Can I have an ice pack, please?"

* * *

Gai and Lee showed no signs of hesitation when she told them that she would be coming with Neji. She thought they seemed to be expecting it. She told Neji to rest for a while in Lee's room but she wasn't surprised at all when he said his head wasn't painful anymore- with a swollen bump and all.

After a few more good byes and hugs, they were heading out of the restaurant. Neji was carrying her bag and she was walking nervously behind him. He mentioned that Hanabi was with him- waiting in the car. What was her purpose for coming? Their last encounter involved iced coffee and angry words. Neji didn't have a hint of worry on his face and she wondered whether he knew of the incident or not.

She paused as Neji placed his bag in the trunk and she noticed that Hanabi was at the backseat. It was an awkward moment when he opened the door to the passenger seat for her. She didn't move though. Her brain probably stopped sending signals to the rest of her body.

"Get in before I change my mind."

Hanabi's words prompted her to do as she was told. She was scared. Not of Hanabi- but of the fact that if she wanted to make things work, she would have to do something about his family. Love was never limited to that one person after all. The car started moving and she wished she brought Lee along. She would have preferred his silly remarks than that silence.

"You think you can move the wedding?"

She momentarily glanced at Hanabi. Here we go again, she thought.

"Your preparations suck."

For all the angst and the bitterness that went with those words, she knew that it was the truth. They barely had the time to prepare, everything was rushed.

"You don't want a circus, do you?"

"No, that will be crazy." Tenten said.

"Let's look for a good wedding planner tomorrow."

Tenten saw Neji with a faint smile on his face and it somehow guaranteed her that she could trust Hanabi that time. So he really did fix everything for her in the end.

"That sounds good."

"Of course. It's my idea."

Her smile grew to a soft laughter. Because Hanabi was trying to be sweet while keeping her image, she knew that it was probably forced and that she wasn't a hundred percent convinced on accepting her in the family. It wasn't perfect but she appreciated the effort. It was a good start.

"Thanks, I'll be counting on you." She said. "Oh, by the way, Neji… something has been brought to my attention this morning…"

"Hm?"

"Do you watch hentai anime?"

Neji had a candid look on his face when he looked her way.

"Or do you prefer the real thing?"

* * *

Hm... Well, yea, it's over. Owari. I'm extremely thankful to you- yes you- for reading and reviewing. I thought of discontinuing this fic and disappearing into nothingness (talk about emo lol) but because I get reviews even in my absence I thought it would be evil to just leave it like that. So, I decided to continue. I hope I was able to give you a worthy story and an enjoyable time with this. Again, many thanks!

My new story is coming up next week- just in time for Neji's birthday. Please watch out for it!


	14. Extra: Shears of Fear

Possibly Perfect

NejiXTenten. It was the wrong place, the wrong time, the wrong reasons… and the right pair.

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Extra Chapter: Shears of Fear

* * *

Neji's eyebrows furrowed as soon as he opened the door. It was the first day of his week-long vacation. What could have gone wrong so soon?

"We're supposed to go buy some things today, then dinner." He said as he walked away from the door, his voice was marked by irritation. "Do you know how many times we've had a date interrupted?"

The visit's purpose was explained briefly and to the point- tactless. Usually, he would appreciate such an approach but at that time, he was pissed off by the fact that his guest didn't seem to give a damn at all that he was getting married very soon. He deserved the break for crying out loud.

"You tell me."

"Many times that if another one gets cancelled I'm not sure how she's going to take it." He paused. "And that's just Tenten."

He didn't want to delve into Hanabi's reaction yet.

"She seemed to be okay with it…" Shikamaru said as he followed him. "At least that's how she sounded over the phone."

"You called her before you told me?" He stopped and turned around to face the other guy.

"Well, I was thinking you'd refuse it."

"What's with you? Why didn't you talk to me first? And here I am thinking I have at least one logical person working for me!"

"Why are you so angry about it anyway?"

"Because that girl is capable of coming up with concepts that a common person will never ever be capable of coming up with!"

"Sounds like a tongue twister to me."

Neji glowered at him. Shikamaru thought he never heard him sounding and looking as annoyed as that. Perhaps, a business trip six days before a planned wedding wasn't such a good idea.

"I can't go alone, can I?"

"Whatever happened to your confidence level?"

"I mean if you're not coming, no one's going to wake me up in case I doze off while someone is talking and you know that happens to me all the time."

"If you need someone to keep you awake then take Naruto."

"You think Naruto can stay there and not mar the image of the company?"

He did have one logical person working for him, after all. He sighed. Their talk came to a halt when they heard Tenten's voice calling out Neji's name.

"Didn't I tell you she's okay with it?" Shikamaru asked, looking confident as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Does that sound like an angry Tenten to you?"

"Oh, you're here as well?" Tenten said when she saw the two. "Good, now it will be quicker and easier…"

"W-what's that…?" Neji uttered the question.

Tenten smiled as she raised the shears she had with her- the stainless blades reflecting the light.

"Come here you two…"

"Oh! I knew it... I knew it... um..." Shikamaru said as he rushed toward the door. "Um... I forgot something!"

"Forgot something? You liar! I told you, you should have talked to me first!" Neji followed him but Tenten caught him by his arm.

"That's too bad but it's alright, I'm okay with just Neji!" She beamed.

"You two are lovely together!" Shikamaru waved at the couple. "Please excuse me, I really need to hurry. Bye."

"Bye!" She waved back.

Neji had a grim look on his face when the door shut. Nara Shikamaru, wait until I get back in the office, he thought. But that wasn't the time to think about osterizing methods. He needed to do something about her.

"Tenten..."

"Huh?" She noticed the sudden seriousness in his voice.

"Give me that weapon."

"Weapon?" She blinked.

"Yes, give it to me..."

"Oh you mean this?" She asked as she looked at the shears that she was holding.

"Let me take care of it, okay?"

Tenten thought he was being overly cautious. Perhaps he just didn't want any accident when the wedding is so near. But it was great that he volunteered since most of the people working in the house were on their day offs. She handed him the shears- which he took slowly and carefully.

"You can forget about what Shikamaru told you, I'm not leaving for some business trip."

"Really? Is that why he came here? So we'll go out tonight?" She asked in succession.

He nodded in reply.

Even though she said that it was alright for Neji to leave, she was actually against it. But she had to face reality- she didn't really have a choice. It was a business thing. The news that the trip was cancelled was a pleasant surprise. She immediately brightened up. It didn't really matter why it was cancelled- in fact, it didn't really matter to her how it was connected to the shears.

"Well then, I'll leave the rest to you..."

He gave her a smile so tense he thought he was lucky that she didn't notice it. She was too absorbed by their scheduled dinner that night. For that reason alone, he knew he did a good job prioritizing things. And she did a good job scaring Shikamaru out of their house- now where to keep the shears?

* * *

Tenten was all dressed up, ready for their dinner date. She was beyond happy that the business trip was called off. It sure was nice to know that finally, they could spend time together. She went to the garden, just to check- and she was aghast at what she saw. Didn't he say he would take care of it?

"He even took the shears from me... what was that all about..." She murmured in confusion. "Damn it, the hedges need some pruning..."

* * *

My Neji plushie is giving me that accusing look and I had to write this. It was never in my intention to write Neji as a pervert lol.

Please, please check out my new story called Majide Hero XD Otanjoubi omedetou Hyuuga Neji!


End file.
